When Hope Turns Canerous
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Regina hasn't seen Storybrooke in years, after one last I hate you from Henry, her heart has literally broken in two. She leaves to try and heal as best she can believing that the break will eventually take her life. But circumstances change and once again Regina finds herself living in Storybrooke, but will it be too much for her broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

When Hope Turns Canerous

By

Lady Razeli

Chapter One

"How long has it been since you've been home?" Jack asked as he lit a cigarette. Regina leaned against the jeep next to him in matching tan shirt and shorts. They were currently on safari in Africa, showing their adopted daughter her roots. Well Ajani, was three, and they toured Africa at least once a year since she had joined their family after Regina had met her as a baby volunteering to help women file for asylum. She and Jack also had a son, Cyann, Regina had honestly been shocked to get pregnant, but had come to the conclusion that the curse wasn't in affect outside of Storybrooke. In the end it didn't matter, she was going to be a mother and no one was taking Cyann from her.

"Five years, now in all," Regina sighed.

"And you think your heart is doing fine?" Jack asked. Regina shrugged.

"As fine as can be expected out here, I'm well enough to travel that's all that matters." Jack nodded.

"Vivien doesn't agree, she says we can't trust Laura." Regina sighed.

"I know, but Laura's pretty fixated on babies though," Regina pointed out.

"That may be the case, but that could mean she'll neglect Cyann and Ajani if something happens to you. You know I can't be left alone with them." Regina let a breath out.

"I know," She whispered.

"So, fix your heart for them," He said.

"It's not that easy, to see Henry would be I dunno terrifying, and he can never be my son again, and I can't put myself in a position to hope that he will be. That kind of hope will turn black and spread like a cancer until it splits my heart in two."

"Maybe it won't, you have Cyann and Ajani now."

"Why are you even bringing this up now?" Regina asked him.

"I always bring it up when they let me out," Jack pointed out. "Don't spend your life around a guy with multiple personality disorder."

"I'm not, even if Laura hates me now for not getting pregnant again, and refuses to let Vivien or Claire have a romantic relationship with me anymore, doesn't mean you're not all my friends."

"Thank you for caring, but really l'm like an extra child and you know Caty loves to play with the children, and you did so great fighting your depression, I think you need to go home and make peace with everyone. Not because of the bad you did, but because you owe it to yourself, Henry, and those people to just settle debts in a non-lethal way."

"That's all those people know, they are sheep, and even though this world is better they still dream about going back there, and Henry he has no idea what it was like he always thought good he'll be a knight and a hero that life was so easy. He thought I controlled his life made choices for him, but wait until he and his rebel mother see what life is like there. I can't go back there and risk that they've found a way and that Cyann and Ajani will be swept back into that world."

"Some thing tells me you'd find away to get yourselves back here, from what you've told me to go back is maybe what they want, and they probably haven't bothered asking everyone. There must be children who would otherwise be dead without modern medicine, their parents would oppose such a thing. You would find allies in town I think, and what of the people who were loyal to you, not just scared of you?"

"What of them?" Regina asked.

"Are they happy to be here?" He asked.

"I wouldn't know, no one remembers that they were my guard, they had the happiest lives under the curse, so to be honest they shouldn't find anything lacking. I had plans to wake them if the masses turned violent here, but in the end I didn't do it. I let them live in peace, I gave them families happy families, I would not break that up by making them fight just for me."

"Then go back and stop those idiots from taking people that don't want to go to the Enchanted Forest. You know they will believe that as the sovereigns they can order people to go, People might not realize that they have a right now to say no." Regina groaned.

"For all I know they're already gone, you want me to go back and what play the hero, that's not really my style dear, Evil Queen and all." He chuckled.

"How could I forget the most famous Queen of all," He said.

"Infamous really," Regina told him. "I would have thought Maleficent was the most famous though."

"Depends on your general preference I think and I prefer the Queen," He said. "We should go in dinner should be starting soon. The kids will worry." Regina nodded. They were thirty feet from their tent and she had a good view of the kids playing hopscotch on the lines she had drew. Well Ajani was having a bit of trouble trying to hop on one foot. They walked over.

"Come on munchkins let's get our hands washed for dinner." They followed her to an area where they got cleaned up, and by the time they were in the tent she knew Jack was gone, and Caty was back. Caty was Jack's seven year old personality who loved meal times with the kids. She always played with her food instead of eating it until Regina got stern.

"Caty, no playing tonight I mean it, you can play back in the tent, but we need to eat." Regina gave her the same look she gave all her children. They didn't often eat in public after the mall incident, which meant vacations were hard since that didn't necessarily mean private dinners were available to them. Regina had no such luck as food went flying, she had to blame Cyann who sat next to Caty simply because they'd otherwise start a fight with him. No one would understand right away that this was no longer Jack. Regina was relieved when dinner was over and she had the three children inside the tent. She wrangled them all into their pajamas and there was lots of bed time stories with Caty being the most demanding and songs before Caty finally settled down to sleep with Ajani. Laura usually joined her in the mornings and she got upset if she wasn't cuddling Ajani on such a closer quarters vacation as she was still a baby if not an infant anymore. Cyann was more than happy to snuggle up to her.

"Mommy we see the rhinoceros tomorrow?" He asked yawning.

"Yup I think so my prince," Regina whispered. She waited to see if he'd say more, but he was out like a light. Soon she was out herself.

* * *

"Come on wake up guys," Regina said. It was nearly time for the next Safari of game animal viewing. She got them up and dressed. She was surprised to find Laura not present, but Claire, and Claire was just not a morning person. They offered a little refreshment, but not much since they would return for breakfast.

"Elephant!" Ajani cried out in excitement as she stood up in Regina's lap. She was bouncing in excitement as she watched the animals in absolute awe. Most girls played with ponies, Ajani wanted Elephants. Cyann however was all about seeing the Rhinoceros in person that year. He had fallen asleep last year for this part, and Ajani hadn't been old enough to really enjoy it. All too soon for the children the safari was over and it was time for breakfast. Claire finally got her coffee and she seemed more interested in what the children were saying.

"Mommy Claire, you feel better now?" Cyann asked always perceptive. She smiled at him and he smiled back before he dug into his eggs with ketchup. Regina hated that he ate it with ketchup, but that was Caty's fault he had the habit.

"After my morning coffee Cyann always," She told him. "So there was something in the brochure about spa treatment after Safari, I feel dirty."

"Yes, you and Cyann can go, Ajani won't sit through that, we'll check out of the tented area and do some shopping," Regina told her. Claire nodded.

"Oh just you wait Ajani, hopefully next year you have a bit more patience and Mommy and I can teach you just how lovely spas are." Cyann had always been great to go to a spa with them, but Ajani had cried on the several times they had went which always resulted in Regina leaving with her, because Laura was likely to surface, run away with Ajani, and maybe get an actual infant on the way now that she was getting older. Cyann was too old for Laura to want to try to dominate any of the other personalities. After breakfast Regina did the check out and took Ajani shopping.

"Mommy," Ajani said as she pointed to an elephant plushy. Regina chuckled and grabbed it. The look of delight on Ajani's face when she hugged it was all she needed to see to know it was worth buying. She met up again with a very refreshed and happy Claire and Cyann at lunch. She was little bit envious at how relaxed they both looked. Honestly Cyann couldn't stop talking about how great the massage was.

"Stop bragging Cyann, mommy's getting a little sad she missed out," Claire laughed. Cyann laughed too.

"It's okay mommy I give you a massage later." They laughed knowing Cyann's version of a massage was walking on her back once or twice, because he otherwise couldn't exert enough pressure. Sometimes it felt good and other times it was just doing nothing. They had a nice lunch and went for a swim before they were packed up and headed back to Johannesburg. They stayed in the city another day, before they were on a plane back home. Claire stayed with them for the remainder of the trip to her delight. She didn't think she could handle Caty on a plane again. She was always more freaked out than Cyann and Ajani. Claire however was perfectly happy on a plane, as she loved first class and the complimentary alcohol.

"Remember for Customs you're Jack," Regina told her. Claire nodded and waved her off. Although it wouldn't be the first time someone forgot their passes all said Jack and they were seen as Jack even if they were Vivien or Claire, but really the worse time had been Caty, the others had played it off as simply not having switched their documents to reflect themselves as it wasn't uncommon to see them in feminine clothing. But they had gotten separated once and Caty had surfaced, and it had just been all bad. Cyann had been three and had to watch Caty have a psychological break down.

"Next." Regina approached at one booth with her and kids passes as well as Jack's.

"Sir you need to stay back," A man said.

"Um… no they're with me, they have a mental condition," Regina said. She handed over a paper, and it usually stopped people from separating them unnecessarily these days and gave her more control.

"Ma'am you all need to come with us," the agent told her. Regina frowned, but nodded. She indicated for Claire to remain calm and grab her carry on while she held the hands of her children. If there was a stressor, she immediately took the hands of both children, because no personality could ever be sure when and if a strong enough stressor would either bring out Lucy a personality who constantly changed her name but everyone else had settled on Lucy. She was often delusional as she said more than anyone else. Everything was a game and it did nothing but escalate situations or the dreaded Richard. Everyone seemed to know of Richard and fear Richard without anyone else having told them. He was the only true male personality as Jack liked to say because he himself would rather Jack was short for Jacqueline.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked once they had been moved to a room.

"Mr. Hawthorne's passport has been flagged to be taken into custody immediately when he returned to the country. He's been reported as missing."

"He's not missing though we were on vacation," Regina told him. "We had a week's pass from the institute, they had all our contact information."

"This is bullshit," Claire said.

"Claire please just sit, you don't get stressed out about this all right," Regina told her. "Let me stress and worry." Claire crossed her arms.

"The hospital wasn't the one that put out the report as far as I can tell ma'am," He said. Regina frowned.

"Then I don't understand, the hospital has authorized before when Jack has had steady consistent good behavior for a short vacation. We've never had any trouble before except the time we tried to have more than a weeklong vacation. Jack's been fine, we're in perfect timing if we can just not stress him out further."

"I completely understand that you're worried this will be a stressor ma'am, but I cannot tell you more until the police arrive," He said. Regina nodded.

"Could the kids please get some water while we wait." He nodded. Water was provided for them all while they waited.

"I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding, a computer glitch, Dr. Dawkins wouldn't do this," Regina told her even as she handed her a Xanax, the calmer she became the better. But Claire was pacing and shaking until Vivien took over. Vivien was calm, and all outward signs of anxiety disappeared.

"Okay good, so since you're here that means we're still managing our anxiety. If it were Lucy, I'd be worried." Lucy meant they were all checking out from reality for a while. Vivien nodded stoically as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Well it was barely one since Laura had decided to cut it for the classic mom haircut. Everyone hated it including Regina, but she'd take over for days if they even made an appointment at the barber, so they simply tried to grow it out, and she'd cut it once more. But now that the kids were growing, she was finally giving up the haircut.

"Mommy we attested?" Cyann asked.

"Arrested sweetheart, and no, there's just some confusion that's all," Regina told him. But it didn't feel like that when the police arrived and took them to the station. Unfortunately, that meant getting separated and they wanted to know if she had stolen Ajani because of Laura.

"Ajani is my adopted daughter, she is not stolen, you will find she was adopted under Hague regulation, and not stolen on the whim of one personality, and Cyann is my son before you ask." Regina was grateful when Dr. Dawkins arrived with her lawyer, but it was too late, while she was reunited with her children, Vivien had given way to Lucy under the stress of being alone or at least that's what she thought. What she wasn't expecting was the rage filled man that threw cops, knocked over desks, and grabbed for weapons. They were pushed back into a room where she bent down to protect her children. There was a gun shot and then silence.

"Mommy is Daddy or Mommy Claire or Mommy Vivien okay?" Cyann sobbed.

"Shs I know honey, I know," Regina said as her own tears spilled. After awhile it was Dr. Dawkins that came in looking shocked, but he just had to look at her and she knew.

"Richard?" She whispered. He nodded.

"I hadn't seen him in seven years, but I also hadn't seen his parents, they found out about the day passes, and there's a new nurse. She didn't know even though I explained to them that he had earned a week's pass and we knew where you were and checked in. They still put a notice out on his passport. They came to the station to get him and take him home, they wanted him out of the center. As soon as they mentioned home, Richard appeared, and you saw."

"He always said he'd rather die," Regina whispered.

"Come on, let's get you guys to the center. You can stay there tonight, you shouldn't be alone." Regina shook her head.

"No, I think the kids need to be home, the center is like a second home, but they'll be acutely aware that he's not there." Dr. Dawkins nodded. They left the room shielding the children from the blood on the floor, they had thankfully removed the body. Regina called the airport about delivering their bags, but she didn't care. She was sad to lose Jack, Vivien, Claire, and Caty but what really broke her heart was explaining to Cyann and Ajani that their second parent would never visit them or go on vacation again. And then explaining why it had happened. They were up all night crying.

* * *

"Jack's whore isn't welcome," Mrs. Hawthorne told her when she entered the funeral services with Cyann and Ajani.

"Good thing I wasn't his whore, I was just a friend," Regina told her as they took a seat in the back. It was an open casket and she had already spoken to Cyann before about viewing the body. He did not want to approach, and she was okay with that. She would never force him too like her mother had forced her to view an Uncle. So, once they were sitting, she approached alone. They had cut his hair shorter and put him in a suit. That was not the way he would have wanted to go.

"I'm sorry I had no control over this," Regina whispered as she wiped a tear away. She turned and headed back to her children who were watching everyone and looking unsure. She picked up Ajani who hugged her and pulled Cyann close. Mrs. Hawthorne was glaring at her, but as more guests arrived, she couldn't be bothered. Soon the service was started, and it became very clear to Regina that these people had no idea who their child was and what he loved. There was of course no mention of Cyann or Ajani, but it was Cyann, Regina was most grateful was not mentioned. They had often told her there's a reason they are like this, that his parents could never know Cyann was his. He wasn't even on the birth certificate for a reason. But this didn't stay a secret as Cyann started screaming and calling for his dad or mommy to wake up before he was buried alive. Pulling him away was the hardest thing she had to do at the graveyard.

"Mommy they buried them," Cyann cried in her arms at the hotel.

"I know honey, but that's what happens when you die, sometimes people get buried in a grave or they get put in a mausoleum which isn't underground, or sometimes their bodies get burned and turned to ashes and then you spread it somewhere nice, so they can stay there forever."

"He can't breathe there."

"He's not breathing anymore, it can't harm him," Regina told her. "Daddy, Mommy Claire, Mommy Vivien, Caty, even Mommy Laura. They're all in a better place now okay. Right now, they're all sitting somewhere nice in separate bodies enjoying all the things they like to do together instead of separately. And they're waiting for us to live our fullest and happiest lives, and only then when we're done with that, we will see them again. Which means at least one hundred years young man from you and Ajani."

"Are you a hundred mommy?" Cyann asked sobbing. "Was daddy hundred?"

"Daddy was because he had all the ages combined from Mommy Vivien, Mommy Claire, Caty, and no one really knows Lucy's age. But me no, honey, mommy has a lot of life left to go," Regina lied. She frowned over his head as she looked at herself in the mirror. Did she really have that much life left? Right now, she was functioning, but would her heart really last that long out here on these medications. Ultimately, she needed magic to fully heal herself she knew that, but there was no magic here.

"Please don't die mommy, I know you olds," Cyann sobbed.

"I'm not that old," Regina grumbled. "But baby I promise you, mommy will do everything in her power to keep myself healthy and alive, so we don't have to lose each other okay?" He nodded. After that she took them home back to the Cook Islands, she had been living there all of Cyann's life. She had only just arrived ten months before his arrival. She had battled depression there in peace after Henry's last rejection was too much. She had run away with him to Atlanta thinking that getting away from magic and fairytales and fucking Emma Swan would do the trick. She had gotten them into family counseling and after a rough three months, things seemed to be going well. Too well in fact, but she was far too desperate to notice, o she let her guard down. He ran away again this time with Emma's help. She went back to get him again thinking this was Emma, Emma had said she found people, she should have been more careful. But that last, I hate you had been the one that broke her heart the most, because it had shattered every bit of hope she had created over the last few months for them. So, she had left Storybrooke for good, thought she'd die from a broken heart, decided to do it somewhere warm and peaceful. Somehow though Jack and all his personalities wouldn't let her die though, at first it was friendship, but than when three of his personalities started cultivating a relationship with her and the others had consented it became romantic for a time. And she had Cyann and Cyann is ultimately what kept her from dying voluntarily. The last year though she had been concerned that it would be involuntary if she didn't do something about it soon. Jack had been pestering her for the last month since Cyann turned four more than usual.

"Your heart," Cyann said putting a hand on her chest. He was always sensitive to her heart condition.

"Yeah, mommy has decided that we'll go back to Storybrooke, it's nothing a little magic can't cure," Regina told him.

"You promise?" Cyann asked.

"I promise baby, now why don't you go hug Gus, remember he's a special dog, he's here for when we're very sad." Cyann nodded. Gus their rottweiler was a fully trained service dog. He was great for emotional support, and physical support since Regina had some days where getting out of bed was a struggle. So, Gus brought snacks and water to her and children. Brought her diapers and wipes if necessary, turned off lights or turned them on. And he was instrumental in catching Ajani's seizures. They hadn't taken him to South Africa or back to the U.S. for the short visits, but now if they were leaving, she'd have to see that he had everything he needed.

* * *

Leave a Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"You okay pumpkin?" Regina asked Ajani. Ajani nodded, but Regina thought she looked off as she stopped at the last gas station before Storybrooke. Regina put the pump into the car and flipped the latch so that it stayed on its own. She had already paid for the gas at the pump, but she went inside for a little sweet treat for the children to share. When she came back out with the chocolate bar, Ajani was starting a seizure and Gus was barking from his place in the back of the Mercedes GLE. She hurried to the car making Cyann get up front as she removed his no back-booster seat, so she could put Ajani on a soft surface on her side. After five minutes, Regina gave her a preloaded shot of diazepam rectally. It was a bit challenging in the car, but she got it done. Five minutes later, Ajani was awake briefly before she fell asleep. Regina kissed her forehead and hugged her relieved that she was all right. She put her back into her car seat. She put her plush Elephant back into her arms. Once Regina was sure she was breathing, she got Cyann's booster seat back into position.

"Mommy can I stay here?" Cyann asked.

"Not a chance young man," Regina told him as he grudgingly climbed back over the seat and she put his seatbelt on. "But you can have some chocolate, save some for your sister." He nodded with a huge smile on his face. Gus whined from the back.

"I know you want to be with her Gus, but you have to stay in your kennel bud." Regina slipped him a dog treat. She checked on Ajani one last time before she continued driving.

"Mommy is this the long road to storybook?" Cyann asked.

"Storybrooke and it is honey, we're about to pass the welcome sign." Cyann frowned.

"I don't see it," He pouted.

"Don't worry once you pass it once you won't forget. Maybe you can tell mommy if you feel a tingle like maybe you have magic too." Cyann gasped and nodded his head vigorously. Regina slowed down, preparing herself for the influx of magic. At first as she drove over, she felt like she was going through syrup as if they were trying to keep her out. And her magic was slowly reaching for her. And yet all at once she popped through before Cyann gave a cry of distress, and he was finding also.

"You felt that too honey?" Regina asked as she paused the car. He nodded.

"I couldn't breathe, was that magic?" Cyann asked.

"Someone else's I think darling, but I'm not sure whose." He nodded. She reached back and stroked his forehead. She took another look at Ajani; she was still resting. Regina continued to drive into town as it started raining.

"That's odd it wasn't raining before. She got out of the car and looked out onto the road, beyond the town line, there was no rain, the sky was clear enough and there were no rain clouds, but over her they were thick and didn't look like they were moving any time soon. She got back in the car as the down pour got worse. She moved the car to the side of the road as visibility was non-existent.

"Mommy, are we safe?" Cyann asked.

"Yes, honey, there's too much rain and mommy just want to let it calm down for a minute so I can see properly." Cyann nodded. Regina looked at her watch it was nearly dinner.

"What do you say we get our stuff home, and then we'll go eat dinner at Granny's. I told you Granny is a real werewolf and her granddaughter Ruby I'm sure is going to have so much fun playing with you." Cyann nodded. He moved to the front to sit with Regina as they watched the rain. Eventually it calmed down and visibility returned enough to drive. Once in town she started to see that a lot of buildings were in disrepair, and had tarps protecting the inside from the rain.

"Mommy I thought you make everything nice?" Cyann said.

"I did, but you know mommy hasn't been in charge for a long-time sweetie," Regina pointed out just as she stopped at a stop sign on main street. Regina was just looking to her left just in time to spot a giant fireball rolling by. Cyann gasped.

"Where did…" Regina started. She turned back towards the direction the fireball had come from in time to see Emma fighting a large fire demon who seemed immune to the rain. Well if she weren't mistaken it was like the rain was falling away from him like he had a shield.

"Jesus Ms. Swan a gun is not going to help you," Regina grumbled as she watched Emma shoot at it uselessly. Even further a still small Henry waving a sword just as uselessly as David next to him. Mary Margaret was nowhere to be seen. Regina bit her lip as her heart seemed to be in her throat at the sight of Henry in danger, but she shook it off. She wasn't his mother anymore; it was Emma's job to protect him even if she was clearly doing a shit job. She waved her hand and disappeared. She reappeared on the sidewalk with Ajani sleeping on her back in a sling, and Cyann standing next to her.

"Mommy magic," Cyann gasped as she bent down and touched the ground. A thick line of ice snaked forward on the ground and headed for the demons hooves. Tendrils of ice quickly wrapped around it, just as she suspected the shield only protected it from the rain, but it was standing in the water on the ground. The tendrils of ice invaded the demons mouth and eyes until he was covered inside and out and shattered onto the ground. He melted away into nothing as the shield collapsed and the battle was over.

"Regina?" Emma asked in shock upon seeing her. Regina just disappeared with Cyann, taking her car as well. Gus wasn't too happy when she let him out at the house by the disappearing act, but mostly he was okay once he had checked on all his humans. Ajani slept through it all.

"Come on let's get inside and we'll talk about what mommy just did." Cyann nodded and hurried to the porch. Regina noted that the lawn was destroyed from heavy rainfall. She heard a tarp flapping nearby. Well if she were honestly nearly every house had a tarp on some part of their house. She had long since ditched her house keys, so she took them around back, her apple tree had dropped way too many apples that were all rotting. She'd have to put in a lot of care. She found her hidden key in a fake rock and opened the kitchen door; where she was immediately grossed out by the smell and sight of unwashed dishes. There was trash that clearly had been left to overflow some of it was uneaten food.

"Oh my God, whose been in my house," Regina muttered. She lifted Cyann up as the floor was filthy and sticky. She closed the door behind her. "Gus comes." They walked out into the living room where most of her good china was still in the case, but the dining room just held more dirty dishes and take outboxes. There was even a broken chair. She made it to the foyer and saw that most of the dust had collected on the chandelier and other places. There were dirty shoes or coats or socks all over her foyer and front living room. It was once all white and now she couldn't call it that.

"Mommy it's dirty," Cyann said.

"I know sweetie, someone has been staying here unauthorized." She didn't think it was someone rather than one Emma Swan if the faded blue leather jacket was any indication, she didn't think the woman had any more of those horrid jackets in other colors.

"God do I even want to know what the Den looks like," Regina said to herself, she was honestly just dumbstruck by the state of her house. "I don't even know where to start cleaning Cyann." Cyann didn't have a chance to answer as the front door burst open to show a soaked Emma Swan.

"Regina!" She exclaimed clearly startled that Regina was already by the front door.

"You moved into my house," was Regina's only reply as she tried to make sense of the pigsty in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, the loft was too much after a while for various reasons, and there weren't any listings, plus Henry refused to live anywhere else it was either here or the loft."

"The loft, the loft was still the answer," Regina replied rubbing her head.

"Yes, but this was his home too and you weren't here, well he expected you back home sooner, so he wanted to come home."

"This isn't his home," Regina replied frowning.

"Of course, it is, this is where you raised him, where I've continued to raise him," Emma told her.

"This is a pigsty Emma, you don't raise children in this," Regina told her before she grabbed Gus's leash and headed back outside into the rain towards her car. It was dinner time, her children needed to rest, particularly Ajani, not stay in whatever the hell her house had become.

"Regina will you just stop for a second!" Emma yelled. At that moment Cyann hugged Regina tighter as he gave a cry of fright, Gus growled at her, and Ajani woke up and was upset at Emma yelling as well. Emma was startled as she hadn't seen Ajani on Regina's back and the four-year-old on her hip well she'd had blinders on, she was so focused on the fact that Regina was finally there in Storybrooke in her house. Regina reached a hand back and patted Ajani's butt comfortingly.

"Shs baby," Regina told her.

"You have two kids," Emma stated.

"Yes, I do and fortunately Ms. Swan these two you can't lay claim too," Regina snapped.

"Regina talk to me."

"I don't owe you any explanations, Ms. Swan, the children and I will be at Granny's see if you can't clean my house up and leave the premises by tomorrow." Regina pushed pass Emma and headed to her car. She got Gus into the back along with Cyann who was watching Regina's back wearily, as she strapped first him in and then Ajani. She drove off without another glance in Emma's direction. They arrived at the inn in no time, it seemed to be one of the few buildings that wasn't missing something. Ruby was looking bored now if not tired behind the desk.

"Regina, so that was you I saw," Ruby said as she shot up from her seat.

"It was, Ms. Lucas, can we get one room please preferably without the shared bathroom." Ruby nodded as Ajani yawned on her hip.

"And who is this gorgeous girl, such pretty brown eyes and obsidian skin. I don't know how you did it, but you managed to adopt a kid that's got your beauty. She is just radiant."

"I think she's prettier than I ever was," Regina replied.

"I think I have to agree with you on that, such beautiful curls," Ruby told her.

"Are you the werewolf?" Cyann asked shyly appearing from behind Regina's legs.

"Oh, he looks just like you, handsome boy, and yes I am, but there's nothing to be afraid of," Ruby told him worried he was already scared.

"I'm not fraid Mommy say you protect me," Cyann told her matter of fact. "You protect Ajani too."

"Always kid, I hope your Mom lets me baby sit you sometime than I can show you all the fun stuff I know how to play. What do you like to do?"

"Hmmm…I like the spa," Cyann told her with a grin. Ruby grinned back.

"You and I are going to be best buds, I love playing spa at home," Ruby told him. He smiled big at her. Ruby gave them the key seeing as they were all soaked.

"Tell Granny we'll pay extra, but Gus is a service dog and he's quiet," Regina informed Ruby. Ruby nodded.

"She'll be more upset when you bring him into the diner. How long are you staying, you know there are no listings in town or are you just waiting to talk to Emma before you move back into your house."

"More like waiting for Emma to get out of my house," Regina told her. "See you later Ms. Lucas, we have dates with the shower."

"I know that feeling, see you later guys." Regina led the way up using magic to transport their stuff from the car. Once they were inside, she got them all out of their wet clothes, washed and into something dry. She kept her focus on the children that mattered, Henry wasn't in her life anymore, she had to continue to accept that even being so close.

"Are you hungry baby?" Regina asked Ajani. She nodded as she hugged her elephant plushy. "Yeah me too, let's go downstairs and get some food." Ajani raised her arms, and Regina carried her on her hip. Cyann eagerly led the way-out following Regina's directions, stopping in to say hi to Ruby again before following Regina into the diner. It went quiet except for the noise in the kitchen. She slipped into her usual booth as if she had never left and picked up the menu, very, very slowly the noise level returned if only because they were whispering about her.

"Who's this?" Granny asked appearing at the table with her usual coffee, but she paused in putting it down.

"I'm Cyann Mills," Cyann said introducing himself as he stood up again and held out his hand. Regina couldn't help but smile at him. "Are you Granny?"

"I am young man, and it is very nice to meet you Cyann, and is this your sister?"

"Yup that's Ajani, mommy says you make good chicken nuggets, but I like mommy's best," Cyann told her as he sat back down.

"Oh, do you, well I'm pretty sure I'm going to be a close second. Do you want fries with your nuggets?" Cyann looked at Regina.

"He'll have a side of broccoli and carrots I think, but we'll get a medium portion of fries to share," Regina told her. Cyann gave her a big smile. "I will have your smoked salmon with a kale salad on the side.

"For the little one?" Granny asked.

"She'll share with both, Cyann and I, everything tastes better to her from us," Regina told her.

"Reminds me of Ruby at that age, she never wanted to have her own," Granny chuckled.

"We'll have lemon water to drink, and they'll both have apple juice as well," Regina finished ordering. Granny nodded.

"Welcome back Regina, I missed you even if no one else did and congratulations on your son and daughter." Granny walked away before a surprised Regina could say anything. Granny took their order to the back and came back with a coloring mat for Ajani and Cyann as well as crayons. Regina moved Ajani to the booster seat though she could keep her hands free and take pictures of her children coloring together while she checked her messages from work, she had a few last cases to close up that could be handled from afar and didn't require travel or appearing in court. Other than that, it was just making sure her law firm was still running and making money.

"Mommy can I sit by you?" Cyann asked. Regina scooted over so he was closest to his sister. He moved over and resumed his coloring with Ajani. Regina sent an email for her assistant, but otherwise joined in on the coloring with Cyann and Ajani.

"Regina, glad you're back we can finally hold you responsible," David said stomping over with Henry. Regina let out a breath of annoyance. She moved Cyann over though, so he was closest to the wall and pulled Ajani out of her highchair and also put her body between her and David to protect them better.

"Look I just got back and we're just waiting for dinner, I've been here for the last hour, forty-five minutes up in my room, and the last fifteen down here minding my own business."

"Don't play innocent you trapped us here again, I'm still ten!" Henry yelled. Regina met his eyes for the first time, and her heart broke just a little that there was that same level of suspicion in his eyes. But it was true, he hadn't aged at all. She looked away from him and back to David as if he weren't there.

"I haven't done anything, I've not been here in five years, and I don't know anything about you all not aging. Maybe you should ask Gold."

"Gold left after you did, he found a way to keep his memories over the town line, I can't say the same for yet another dwarf," David said. "Only he got thrown back by a barrier."

"I don't know anything about the barrier, except it was odd to get in, I have no idea if I am just as trapped as you are, which I hope not." Granny brought over their drinks.

"Don't harass her in my business, she's been nothing, but pleasant, and I remind you, she saved you from that demon that has been terrorizing the town for weeks and you couldn't do anything about it. Take your bruised ego somewhere else, there's enough damage to this town, see about finding money to fix it." David stared Granny down before he left out leaving Henry standing before her, soaked and covered in mud. He should have been at home and changed already, hell he should have never been near the demon to begin with. Regina put Ajani in her lap and moved the coloring mat over so that Cyann could reach again as well.

"Mommy, he's still here," Cyann attempted to whisper.

"Just ignore him sweetie he will go away soon," Regina told him.

"Mom, why don't you hug me?" Henry asked frowning. Regina pretended not to hear him as she asked her children what she should help color with until dinner came. Then of course it was watching Cyann give his expert opinion on if Granny made the better nuggets.

"I still think mommy makes better nuggets Granny, sorry," Cyann told her.

"You don't have to be sorry, just as long as you enjoy mine too." Cyann nodded his head vigorously as Ajani stole one. She stood between them, with a nugget in one hand, veggie and fry in the other. Occasionally Regina fed them both some fish and kale.

"Why are you doing that with them, you did that with me," Henry said sitting down.

"Shouldn't you be at home, your mother must be worried," Regina told him hoping he would get the idea and go, this was torture for her.

"I am with my mother," He said.

"Not for a long time," Regina replied. She resumed ignoring him even as he got his own food and ate. She wasn't surprised it was a bacon cheeseburger with everything and onion rings, a typical Emma Swan food. Henry had put on some weight and it was obvious. They finished dinner and she set Cyann and Ajani to pay together while she finished her water.

"Mom when are you coming back home?" Henry asked as she stood up and walked away as hard as that was. She told Cyann he could keep the change for his wallet before they said goodnight to Granny and headed back up to their room. Back in the room, she took her medications consisting of her heart medication and her antidepressants. She got Ajani her seizure medication, before they fed Gus. Then it was story time and bedtime. While they slept Regina got some work done before she joined them as well.

* * *

The next day, she got up early with the kids, got them breakfast before the morning rush, but if she were honest it looked more like Granny was hosting an unofficial soup kitchen. Once she was settled back in, she'd figure out what the hell was going on. If everyone here didn't age, she only needed to make sure that Cyann and Ajani were free to leave Storybrooke one day and grow up. As much as she'd like to love them forever as children, they had to grow up and become their own person.

"Hey Ruby, you think you can watch Cyann and Ajani at the park maybe while I clean up my house?" Regina asked she knew whatever Emma attempted wouldn't be enough.

"Sure, but not outside, these days it's always rainy even if we get a pause in the morning, you might want to conjure up some rain jackets and umbrellas."

"We'll stop at the clothing store," Regina told her.

"Don't waste your time it's been closed for a month since the giant."

"Giant really?" Regina asked. "I didn't bring over any giants." Ruby shrugged.

"So, we all thought, but the thought of this a giant free land was put to rest. He's still out there by the way. But I do believe they can sit at the counter and help me cash those who can pay out." Regina nodded.

"That's acceptable, Cyann can practice his numbers."

"I know my numbers," Cyann pouted.

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't practice dear," Regina told him. He nodded as he licked the last of the ketchup off his fork. "Will you be good for Aunty Ruby while I see to the house?" He nodded.

"I will mommy, I no leave the diner without Aunty Ruby and Ajani. Will you call me later?"

"Yes, I will, mommy will call to check in on you okay, and Aunty Ruby will have my number if you need me before that. Remember I'm just a wave of my hand away." Cyann nodded. Ajani was a little less juiced to be left with a new babysitter, but Ruby was too good even for a stubborn Ajani, who fought the smile on her face, but either way was willing to stay on Ruby's hip. Gus also sat under her usual booth which held things for the kids if they needed them as well as a place to keep coloring or eat more food.

"Just keep a tab of whatever they eat, I got a major overhauling to do," Regina sighed. Ruby saluted her and got back to work with Ajani helping her take orders and Cyann at the register. Regina drove home hoping that Emma and Henry had already left. The familiar yellow bug was gone from her home. Grateful she parked and went inside and saw that the trash at least was gone, the dishes were cleaned and put away. She checked her refrigerator throwing out everything as it was all expired really or going. She threw out the junk in the cabinets that didn't expire. She'd have to restock her entire pantry properly. Regina rolled up her sleeves and pulled out her old cleaning supplies, even they had dust on it, but they hadn't been used. She got down on her hands and knees and started cleaning everything with a scrub brush and a cloth. She had to make sure she got every corner thoroughly. By the time she was done every room downstairs was spotless. She burned her couches down there was no point with all the stains and swept up the ashes, the tables and chairs she sent to Marco for restoration.

"If you can at least have the dining room table and two or three chairs back by tonight I would be grateful," Regina told him over the phone. "I'll pay extra for the fast work."

"Consider it done your majesty," Marco told her. He hadn't had a big order like this in forever and was extremely grateful. Regina headed back to the diner for lunch with the kids and to check in on them. She could take them home she decided, and they could play downstairs while she sorted out the upstairs. Ruby was of course right about the rain starting. It was bad while they had lunch but let up by the time Regina had paid for their room and food as well as Ruby's babysitting services.

"Regina, this is enough for a week's stay in that room." Regina shrugged.

"Keep it open for me just in case," Regina shrugged. "Anyway, come for tea later in the week, when we're all settled in." Ruby nodded and thanked her. When she got back home, she set the kids up with some toys they had brought along."

"There's no cable right now baby, so no cartoons, but mommy will call all right?" Cyann nodded as he rode around the floor on a pedal less bike, Ajani followed suit.

"All right call me if you need me, I'm cleaning up, upstairs, okay." He nodded. Once she was upstairs Regina assessed the damage. The hall was just as dirty. The two guestrooms were untouched if not dusty, but everything was still relatively covered and stripped. Henry had stayed in his room. There were clothes all over dirty or clean she couldn't really say. There was trash, ripped wallpaper, broken toys, some badly made armor, and that stupid storybook she hated.

"Well he didn't pack shit," Regina muttered to herself. She found Emma had been in the third guest room, she also had clothes everywhere, but they were for sure clean, Regina noted as she had a hamper that was full. On her bed were clothes that had started to be folded and then a spot where she had clearly passed out on. So that meant they would be returning unfortunately. She got her hallway cleaned up before she had to magically clean Henry's bathroom in disgust before she could even go over it by hand. Emma's bathroom was clean, so she didn't bother. She checked her own room which was left completely untouched except for a spot where a small body had clearly lay a few times. She still gave it a deep cleaning though.

"MOMMY!" Cyann yelled as Gus started barking viciously. Regina put her cleaning stuff down and hurried downstairs just in time to see Emma paused at the door with Henry.

"Gus down," Regina ordered. Gus stayed on guard but lay down as he fell silent.

"Holy Crap it's like a new house," Emma said.

"Please go pack up your rooms, I'd really like to finish cleaning today, so I don't want to have to bar the children from going where they want in their home."

"It's not their home, it's my home," Henry growled.

"Henry, we talked about this, Regina wants us to move out," Emma said. "We need to respect that."

"Why, this is my house, she can't just kick me out," Henry cried. Regina sighed as she came down further.

"Why don't you two come with mommy to the store for some chocolate milk, so they can pack in peace," Regina told Ajani and Cyann. They jumped at the chance instead of watching Henry.

"You know I thought maybe tonight you could make your famous lasagna and we could all catch up. It has been six years even if we all don't look like it."

"It's been five years, Ms. Swan, and no thank you, please just pack up and go, I don't want to make a big deal out of this," Regina told her as she got the jackets and hats on from her children as well as their rain boots.

"Okay we'll pack don't worry, but maybe you want to talk to Henry, he's still a ten-year-old kid," Emma whispered.

"No, not really if I remember correctly, he decided a long time ago that he would rather live with you, and you don't live here, so I'm not really sure what I the person who is not his mother must explain to him." Regina put on her jacket and grabbed her umbrella before she ushered the children and Gus out of the house. She left without another word leaving a shocked Emma. Regina went to the store and the children were well behaved for the chance of chocolate milk. When they returned home, Emma and Henry weren't gone, Emma was cleaning dirt from their shoes off the floor.

"I know, you wanted us gone already, but I'm having trouble getting the kid out, plus Mary Margaret just called and said we can't come back to the loft with all our shit, the nanny is already on the couch and the second nanny on the floor."

"Why does she have two nannies, don't tell me she's finally lost it, and gotten herself two nannies." Emma snorted a laugh.

"Really missed your brand of humor, but no she was pregnant with twins when you left initially, and she had one a year after that. She can't handle them by herself and despite that she keeps having them. She's pregnant now, convinced you've come back to kill us all."

"Jesus," Regina said before she just walked past, Emma and into the kitchen. She put everything away carefully and got the children their chocolate milk before sending them back to play.

"So, you think we could still crash here after all?" Emma asked. "As you probably know despite all the attacks there are still no listings."

"Nope, there's plenty of room at Granny's she could use the rent," Regina said.

"Yeah that's true if I had it. I've got enough money for household stuff, but most of it, David and Mary Margaret make me give away to let the people see we care about them enough to keep them from starving. Although a lot of it has broken down to bartering, money is almost useless."

"Can't believe people have let the fools stay in charge for this long, and the answer is still no, I don't want to live with Henry."

"Well maybe I can convince mom to take him, I still can't afford granny's."

"I wouldn't want to separate you two so no," Regina told her.

"You'd be doing me a solid honestly, he's been well a little hellion to be honest. Archie is convinced he's got oppositional deviance disorder now. He said he didn't have that with you because you had consistent parenting even if he acted out, there was a reason. But with me, I made the mistake of letting my parents think that they made parenting decisions for Henry, and because they're my parents what they say always trumps me in their opinion."

"Welcome to the world that is the Enchanted Forest, sorry you had to be awakened this way, but please get out, cry to your mother I don't care, but get out."

"Regina please, I know we weren't friends, but we can learn to share Henry, it's been four years since you've been gone, I think we can skip the suspicion of taking over again or killing Mary Margaret." Regina frowned at her.

"Oh, I get it because you've realized now just how difficult it is to be a single mother now, especially to a child battling a mental disorder, you want to share Henry now, you're not up to the task. Well Ms. Swan unfortunately for you and Henry, I have spent the better part of FIVE years coming to terms with the fact that my son was in fact not my son. So, if you will excuse me, I have two children who want to be around me to take care of. You know who are actually grateful I'm their mother." Regina snapped her fingers and the rest of the groceries were put away before she walked past Emma.

"Mommy's not a liar stupid!" Cyann yelled. Regina hurried into the den with Emma suddenly right behind her. Henry had exited his room and was now with the kids standing in front of Cyann. Ajani was watching them both.

"Yes, she is, she stole you from your real mother," Henry told her.

"Henry Daniel!" Regina exclaimed. Regina counted to five and lowered her voice. "Let me be absolutely clear about something before you leave this house."

"And what's that?" Henry asked sneering.

"Cyann is my real son, now go home with Emma, I'll have your things delivered to the loft," Regina told him. Henry's face went blank for a moment before he contorted it in rage. He looked at Emma.

"You did this, this is all your fault she had a baby!" Henry yelled at Emma before he threw a lamp. Cyann and Ajani cried as they ran for Regina who just missed getting hit. Emma also moved out of the way. Regina immediately picked up Ajani and pulled Cyann from the room. She sent them both upstairs to her bedroom.

"I hate you!" Henry yelled at Emma.

"Henry, please calm down," Emma cried. Regina came back into the room to see Henry was in a fine rage. It was more than his tantrums when she had raised him. She felt the pain in her heart in that break that was all Henry. But she couldn't go there anymore she was here only for Cyann and Ajani. So, she did the only thing she could, she transported them both to the loft. Mary Margaret may not want to take in her adult daughter now that she had several perfect princesses and princes as replacements. But that was tough shit time for her to do what a mother does. She was left only with the aftermath, she swept up the broken lamps and threw away the shards, so the kids wouldn't get cut before she went upstairs, and found the kids crying in the hallway that they didn't know where she slept.

"Oh honey, mommy is sorry I forgot I didn't let you upstairs yet." She showed them her room.

"You're going to sleep in here with mommy, and tomorrow we'll go to the store and pick out all the nice new stuff for your room, okay?" Regina asked Cyann. He nodded as he sniffled. She stroked his forehead and gave them both extra kisses and hugs before she explained that Henry was sick, and she was sorry he reacted so badly and scared them. She distracted them with play and in the evening since Marco said the table was too damaged in the end and he would make her a new one, she set up a picnic in the den before the fireplace. She made hot dogs to their delight and for dessert s'mores.

"Mommy is Henry my broder?" Cyann asked with a mouth covered in chocolate.

"Sweetheart, you know how mommy adopted Ajani and you remember what that means?" Regina asked him. Cyann nodded.

"Ajani gots two mommies and two daddies, but her mommy and both daddies dead now." Regina nodded.

"Yes, well I adopted Henry too as a baby, but he was even younger than Ajani. His other mommy, Emma the lady that was here, she gave him away because she couldn't take care of him. And then ten years later, Henry didn't like knowing he was adopted, that's why we don't make it a secret with Ajani. Mommy was wrong for that, but she didn't know how to tell Henry. Anyway, Henry chose to live with Emma again, because he thought I was still Evil, but mommy didn't want to do anymore bad things anymore because she had him."

"Henry no love you no more?" Cyann asked. Regina shrugged.

"He told me he didn't and just a little while before you were born, mommy just realized that it made her way too sad and it broke her heart."

"You still sad Mommy?" Cyann asked.

"I will always be a little bit sad, Henry was my little prince too, and I will always love him just as I love you and Ajani. But every day is a little bit better with you and Ajani in my life." He smiled.

"Mommy, my hair," Ajani said pulling at it.

"Oh, did you get a knot sweetie." She nodded. "We'll take care of it at bath time." After dinner she got them in the bathtub, making sure to detangle Ajani's hair with essential oils before she got in the tub and washed it. Afterwards she twisted it with conditioner in it to sit while they played in the tub and got washed. Cyann out of habit wanted to sit with conditioner too and wanted Regina too as well. Regina couldn't deny that following Ajani's hair regiment sometimes really added shine and health to her hair. Even if she had to take some light creams or oils for Cyann as he was not blessed with her natural curls.

"Rinse time," Regina told them. Everyone got clean and finished. She made sure to braid Ajani's hair down.

"How about story time in front of the fire?" Regina asked them. They nodded. Story time in front of the fire. She didn't want them going to bed with dripping wet hair and Ajani was rarely good for the blow dryer, which was why didn't often do her hair at night baring any knot emergencies like marshmallows in her hair. Once it was dry enough without extra help, she put a silk bonnet on her head before she sang her favorite song. She put her to bed first. Cyann was a little harder since he liked to fight her on going to bed. After he was asleep, she got the downstairs cleaned up of their dinner picnic. She used magic though to pack up Henry's old room going as far as to shrink his furniture into the box along with all the trash and that horrid book. She gave Emma all the bedroom furniture too. Her room was next to Regina's and she decided to give it to Ajani eventually. For now, though Ajani needed extra physical contact and slept with her.

* * *

Leave a Review. Feel free to follow me on my tumblr page, Phantomofthefiction, where I will be giving updates on chapters and when I will post again. :)


	3. Chapter 3

As you know this year has been hectic for everyone. I was labeled essential personnel, plus my work was short of staff at the start of all this. I found myself too tired to write, and could only get bits of chapters done in small bursts. I had two or three finished chapters for a while now, but if you know me, I like to do a big update with all my stories, and today I finally managed to finish Shattered, which was one of the two taking the longest as it requires a lot of my attention to getting the feel just right. Happy reading Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

"Great just fax it over and I'll get it signed," Regina said as she paced her office. Ruby waited patiently as she played a game on her phone with Ajani. Regina got the fax and signed the documents after checking them. "I'm sending them back now Kate, get them off as soon as you can." Regina paused in hanging up. "Um…all right you can pass on my number to him although I don't know what his lawyer would need to speak to me about." Regina hung up and sat back down.

"Everything okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, just silly little law firms I own under my larger firm being stupid. I'm opening a law office in Africa, and I've sent lawyers there to train."

"Oh, that's really cool of you," Ruby said as she let Ajani play alone. "Where's Cyann?"

"Having quiet time," Regina told her. "Well nap time, he claims he's too old for a nap, but somehow he always falls asleep." They chuckled.

"And this one won't nap?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, she's not napping at the moment, unfortunately, she stopped last month, but she at least knows it's quiet time."

"Maybe she'll start taking them again," Ruby replied. Regina crossed her fingers making her chuckle.

"So, catch me up Ruby, what is going on with all this rain and why is everyone suddenly living below the poverty line." Ruby let out a long breath.

"Honestly, a few reasons, the charmings for one, and unknown magic for the other. So, after you left naturally David and Snow declared themselves the rulers or whatever. They said we were going back to the Enchanted Forest whenever they found away. No not all of us are juiced with that idea, I mean here I have my curse under control. So, at first, everything was fine Snow gave out money from the town budget like it was candy, but that kind of thing only lasts so long. So, she taxed more, but than taxes went unpaid. Within three months the town hall was closed. she couldn't pay wages not that it mattered as she never went into the office. People had to pay out of pocket for trash collection. The school wasn't funded by the government it became private to keep the standards you set, so only the rich kids were going to school in the beginning. Now no one goes to school for more than two hours, because anything longer would take too many resources. So, everyone that works at the school is out of work for the most part."

"Wow, it took her less than six months to screw up the town." Ruby nodded.

"Yep and then the giant appeared, the rain started and doesn't really let up, we flood every fourteen days, so you need to get sandbags." Regina nodded. "The fire demon only started last week, once a day, since you've been back everything's been better except the rain and the money situation."

"Probably why Marco was so grateful for my business then," Regina muttered as she sipped her tea.

"He would have been incredibly grateful indeed and that guy you had in here earlier fixing your dishwasher. They'll have to ration what they have, but it will get their families by."

"Tell me more about this unknown magic, David came in accusing me of being the problem." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"God, I love them, but they're a fucking two for one idiot sandwich," Ruby grumbled making Regina chuckle under her breath.

"Remember Ajani," Regina reminded. Ruby nodded.

"Sorry, you should take Henry back, they're turning him into the biggest idiot of all plus a brat."

"The time for him and I is over, he's Emma's responsibility now."

"That may be, but she's doing a crap job alone with plenty of thanks to her parents," Ruby let a large sigh. "But the magic appeared after you left too and Gold. Well, no one is sure when Gold left with Belle, but it must have been six months after you were gone. Emma left once with Henry to go find you I presume. They came back without you and the giant appeared, then there was a Chimera believe it or not. They went to Gold for magical protection against it, but he was long gone. The dwarves insisted my sense of smell was off and he was at the town line according to the note left for Belle's father. He was not there; the barrier was discovered said dwarf lost memory and was thrown back."

"Anymore idiotness going on, have they figured out why the barrier formed in the first place?" Regina asked.

"Nope, they said it didn't matter if it kept you out, and that we would leave soon. Except we haven't left, and we haven't aged either. Which became highly evident when infants stopped growing. You know Jill from Jack and Jill, her baby's been in the Nicu for the last five years can you imagine?"

"No, I can't, but that's a long time for that kind of heartache." Ruby nodded.

"So, you think you're up for it?" Ruby asked sipping her own tea.

"Up for what?" Regina asked.

"Saving the town, and you may not want to hear this or maybe you do, but you're a better mother than Emma, and she really needs help from someone with experience who is not a total idiot. I know Henry hurt you, really, I do, but please just listen to her and help her if you can. You know I love you both, and I love Henry. I watched him all the time for you, and if there was ever a time that Henry needed you Regina Mills his mother, this was the time." Regina let out a long breath.

"Ruby you're asking me to undo all the good I've done for myself; you're asking me to hurt myself. I have to think about Cyann and Ajani now."

"I know, believe me I know, I was there for that last one, I saw the hurt and pain. But Henry is a dumb kid who pushed and pushed you away because of the influence of others. I know for a fact that Snow and David still do not help the situation, but really Emma is a lot more amendable especially since they pulled the same crap, they did with you. They convinced Henry that Emma didn't know better, doesn't know better. That they in all their wisdom are right and Emma has had too fucked up a life to know ultimately what he needs. Why do you think she ended up in your house?"

"Because Snow can't stop acting like a rabbit?" Regina asked.

"That's a small part, Emma could care less about living with her siblings, she loves them. What she doesn't love is being unable to become a parent. Unfortunately moving here meant giving back into Henry's whims. She told me he had a tantrum here earlier this week, that's a common response to when Emma pushes her authority."

"Oh, and I suppose you think he'll just magically listen to me again?" Regina asked her.

"Honestly yeah, you're stronger willed then Emma, and you have a pre-established pattern of getting what you want out of him even when he doesn't want to."

"Except when I want him to stay in the house and be grounded."

"And you'll go after him, unlike Emma now where he stays in the company of her parents who just tell her he's just being a boy and to let him be. Are you willing to sit by and let Snow White ruin your son, time's frozen you've got time, hell, take back the town if you see fit, you won't even find opposition." Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I don't hate Snow, I could care less about her these days," Regina told her feeling no rage towards Snow. "The best thing I ever did was leave this town, and honestly, I will leave again as soon as I conclude my personal business."

"Oh God no, please stay and save us from the idiocy or at least find a way for some of us to leave and go out into the world too. I don't think I can keep living like this."

"I'll look into the free movement thing," Regina told her. Ruby nodded. Regina's house phone rang, and it was Granny asking if Ruby could come back to the diner already, people were early for lunch.

"Awe Granny I've only managed one cup of tea and we haven't even gossiped about you yet," Ruby whined. Regina couldn't help but chuckle as she traded Ruby's phone for her own from Ajani, who had apparently dismissed several calls from Granny to her amusement.

"You know you're supposed to tell mommy when someone calls," Regina lightly scolded. Ajani mildly pouted but got back to her game. Regina paused it though. "Tell Aunty Ruby sorry for getting her in trouble, the call was important." Ajani frowned, but Regina gave her a stern look.

"Sawree Rubee," Ajani told her. Ruby gave her a hug.

"No problem munchkin problem is all resolved now." Regina walked Ruby to the door then took Ajani into the kitchen to make sandwiches for lunch. The doorbell rang.

"You stay here sweetheart," Regina told her kissing her forehead, but Ajani wasn't moving as she played a game where she fed pancakes to a bunny and milkshakes to a kitty. She was obsessed with the damn thing and it kept her occupied for hours. Regina headed for the door as the doorbell rang again. She opened the door and was met by Emma holding a year old, both in burned sooty clothing.

"Um…is this a bad news visit?" Regina asked wondering if she was about to tell her Henry was dead.

"Depends on how you look at it," Emma replied sounding exhausted. "Another fire demon showed up it uh hit most of Granny's inn just now and the loft. The only reason I'm standing here is that the downpour started, and I guess it had no protection, so it retreated. Anyway, the loft has got a major hole in it not suitable for babies or little boys. The inn is out, what's left of it is occupied by other families because Snow has sent me up here to talk to you."

"Oh, I see so it is bad news."

"It's horrible news. Granny was letting me stay for a reduced price, I just couldn't stay with them, and now she wants me to play referee." Regina leaned against the doorway as Emma just stood there in the rain with the kid. Well, she at least took the kid, who was clearly used to being handed off to someone other than her family.

"So, let me save you the trouble, no she can't move in here," Regina told her. "I'm sure one of her supporters can put her up." Emma nodded with a sigh. She took back her sister.

"Come on Emma let's go talk to Mommy," Emma said.

"Wow that's cold even for her, not like I renamed Cyann, Henry Daniel, Gees," Regina said. Emma nodded.

"Yup just knifed me right in the back. She actually calls her Good Emma; you know inferring that I am the bad one. It's legal and everything." Regina shook her head. Emma was barely down the drive when David pulled up in his truck and a pregnant Snow got out immediately looking as if Regina had said yes.

"She said no," Emma told her pausing.

"What do you mean she said no, this is your place we've taken it over, she doesn't live here anymore she can't just kick you out," Snow said angrily.

"I've told you many times the deed is still in her name, the property taxes were still paid on time, there is absolutely no reason I can legally seize her house from her."

"How about her past crimes?" Snow asked. "She murdered so many people."

"Hearsay at best these days, it's been like twenty years get over it already, now come on, let's go ask your friends to take you in." Emma hoped Granny would find a place for her on her floor. Snow growled.

"I knew I wasted my time sending you, you don't try these days Emma."

"Maybe because I'm bad Emma," Emma grumbled under her breath as she hurried after Snow who was now stomping up the walkway to Regina.

"Listen here Regina we are staying here and that's final, you don't own this house anymore it is under the control of the crown, understand," Snow told her. Regina sighed.

"How many kids do you have again?" Regina asked as Snow looked smug and Emma looked on in disbelief.

"Six, but they can share a room, they're all babies, the nanny will need space on the floor at least," Snow started. "And David and I of course need our own proper separate rooms, so one of us, and one for the kids to invade." Regina nodded as she looked out and saw the other kids in the bug with Henry.

"Hey yeah so Emma, you can stay, I'll get your room unpacked, and you Snow can fuck off, this house belongs to me and my crown, and I didn't abdicate." Regina flicked her wrist and Snow disappeared back to her leaky loft with all her children except a growling baby in Emma's arms. David and his truck went too.

"She's got magic like me, the only one to show signs this early, and she's very insistent about the times she stays with me," Emma told her.

"Hmph, I see that fine Gemma, you can stay for now," Regina told her.

"Gemma?"

"Good Emma, I turned it to Gemma, better than calling her Emma all the time. Anyway, I'm still pissed, but I'm petty and I'd rather spite Snow more when she talks to me like that so get your shit and get out of the rain." Emma nodded. She went to the car to get Henry who sulked when he came in.

"Emma your room's the same for now, Henry you can take the guest room farthest down the hall, Cyann has the bedroom now we're remodeling." Henry looked upset, but Emma reminded him of the hot shower with his name on it. It didn't stop him slamming the bathroom door though. Regina unpacked Emma's room for her.

"Oh, uh did you unstop the drain in here, Henry put cement in it once?" Regina frowned.

"You can use my bathroom, I'll call someone," Regina grumbled. She walked out, and Cyann wandered out rubbing his eyes.

"Come on baby let's go finish making lunch you're just in time." He nodded and followed her sleepily wandering why Emma was back. She explained that there was a fire, so they were taking them in. Meanwhile, Ajani hadn't moved just like she knew she wouldn't. She got back to making the sandwiches now including some for Henry, Emma, and Gemma. She couldn't believe that Snow had named the poor kid Good Emma.

"Wow you never struck me as someone who let their kid have screens at the dinner table," Emma commented. She came down looking refreshed and clean as well as her sister, although her sister was still wrapped in a towel. "Could you conjure her some clothes, you transported all their stuff." Regina waved her hand and Gemma was fully dressed in warm footie pajamas as Emma sat down.

"The phone keeps her distracted while we wait for Henry to come down for lunch," Regina told her with a shrug. "Her name is Ajani, and since I know you please don't let her nickname be Jan." Emma nodded. It had been her go too.

"What's her full name?" Emma asked. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Ajani Jacqueline Mills," Regina said. Ajani looked up hearing her full name. Regina just gave her a smile and rubbed her head to let her know she was fine.

"I'm Cyann!" Cyann happily announced since he was already friendly. He held his hand out for her to shake. "I'm four how old are you?"

"Cyann, I told you that's not a polite first question to ask an adult," Regina told him groaning in embarrassment.

"But I wanna know if Ms. Emma is as old as you Mommy," Cyann said. He turned back to Emma. "Are you super old like mommy?" Regina put her face in her hands.

"That depends on how old is mommy?" Emma asked conspiratorially in a whisper. Cyann looked thoughtful.

"I think twenty-five," he said shrugging. Emma looked like she wanted to cry at that moment. Regina snickered.

"Yes, I am definitely super old like mommy," Emma told him. "So, what's Cyann short for, kid?"

"I'm not a baby goat Ms. Emma," Cyann told her. "And I dunno." Emma had to chuckle, Cyann was every bit as smart-mouthed and smart as Henry had been if not politer. They both looked at Regina.

"It's not a nickname, Cyann is your first name," Regina told her. "You know your full name." Cyann nodded.

"Oh yeah," He giggled. Regina stroked his head.

"So, what's your full name?" Emma asked him.

"Cyann Theodore Henry Mills, but mommy Laura always says I'm Claude Theodore," He laughed.

"You are definitely not, nor have you ever been a Claude," Regina told him. He nodded.

"Mommy Laura?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were a lesbian." Regina shrugged as they heard Henry stomping down the stairs.

"Cyann go take your seat, so we can have lunch," Regina told him. He took his seat and Regina turned her attention to Ajani.

"All right sweetheart, game time is over, you need to eat your lunch, and then afterward you can play again if you eat a good amount for mommy." Ajani frowned. "Ajani no crying you know we don't play on our phone at mealtimes." Regina took the phone away and paused the game as she saved Ajani's level before she took a sandwich and began to cut it up into triangles for her without the crusts.

"Henry come eat," Emma told him.

"I don't want sandwiches," Henry grumbled.

"Henry please don't be rude; Regina was very nice to allow us to stay here after what happened at the inn and loft."

"But not grandma and grandpa and the kids," Henry pointed out glaring at Regina.

"There's not enough room here for all her demands," Regina responded without looking up.

"That's true, she wanted two separate rooms for her and David, plus a room for the nanny and kids, there's not enough room for that, where would you have slept?"

"In my bedroom, but apparently someone completely destroyed it and threw out all my things."

"Your things are in a box upstairs, I haven't thrown anything out," Regina told him. He crossed his arms. Regina cut up Cyann's sandwich next but into two halves with crusts. Emma just bit into her own sandwich then let Gemma bite as well. Regina distributed vegetables to her kids, and then she started on her own lunch.

"Are you married do I have to deal with a stupid stepfather?" Henry asked Regina.

"Daddy's dead," Cyann told him a matter of fact.

"Who the hell are you?" Henry asked him.

"No bad words Henry," Cyann told him. "Or you gots to put a quarter in the jar."

"Yeah Henry, as a matter of fact, go put a quarter in the jar wherever that is."

"Well you may as well just empty your wallet," Henry snarked.

"So, a few rules about living here in my house that isn't up for debate. No bad language, no yelling through the house, clean up after yourself, be respectful to one another, and do as your told. So, Henry, I am going to only tell you once." She looked at him directly in the eyes. "It's time to grow up I'm not doing this whole I'm angry and you lied to me crap anymore. It does not give you license to speak to me or my children anyway you please or do what you please in my house. You are a child, and you will be treated like one."

"So now I'm not allowed to feel anything?" Henry asked already sounding angry.

"No, I didn't say that you can feel any way you want, what you are not allowed to do is handle that with violence and disrespect. If you feel angry you can take yourself for a time out and you can talk about it later with your mother, Emma when you're calm. But destroying things around here like putting cement in the shower or throwing lamps, that stuff stops now. Understand?"

"Yeah," He grumbled after they had an intense glare off.

"Oh, and one last thing, what the Charmings say does not go in this house, what they might let you do and get away with, will not ever fly here again." Regina went back to her food and Emma just stared at her with tears in her eyes as she had just saved her life.

"Thank…"

"I'm not doing it for you," Regina told her. "I don't want that kind of behavior around Cyann and Ajani." Lunch was silent except Cyann expressing a wish to go to the park even in the rain.

"I don't recommend it, the floods will be here soon, plus unsavory people kind of hang out there now, since there's nothing to do but drugs, I bust it up at least once a day, but they go back," Emma told her.

"You can play in the backyard," Regina told him. He took off running. "Cyann, coat, boots, and hat on mister."

"But I wanna go out naked," He cried. Regina sighed.

"All right," Regina told him while she stood up and collected warm clothes and a towel for his return. He was back not even one minute later crying that it was too cold out and howling until Regina and reentered the dining room.

"Mommy you no say it's cold," Cyann cried.

"Yeah, but my little prince didn't want to listen to Mommy," Regina told him as she dried him off with the towel. Henry gave a cry of outrage and stomped off. Emma was just grateful it wasn't a tantrum. Regina ignored him as she redressed Cyann in warm clothes. "Do you still want to go out?" He shook his head.

"Okay well you go pick up your old clothes and put them in the laundry and we'll go sit by the fire to get warm all right?" He nodded.

"Mommy phone," Ajani said taking Cyann's place in her arms.

"Did you finish all your vegetables m'ija?" Ajani nodded. Regina lifted her up and checked, and they were all gone. Regina rewarded her with the phone. Ajani walked out of the dining room.

"Where is she headed?" Emma asked as Gemma struggled to get down and toddled after Ajani.

"Ajani, look after Gemma," Regina called.

"I hope the Den, if not into a wall most likely," Regina said just as you heard a thump and crying. "See." Regina didn't go comfort Ajani though, she knew she was fine, and she had to learn to soothe herself. Regina began to clear up the dishes. Emma immediately moved to help her as they wiped down the table and Gus took care of any stray crumbs of food.

"Why do you have a service dog?" Emma asked.

"Because we need one," Regina answered.

"Obviously, but why do you need one?" Emma asked. Regina didn't want to admit that partly because of her depression or her heart problems, but also because of Ajani and her seizures.

"Ajani has seizures, there's a magical lock now on her medication, so you can grab it if for whatever reason I'm not there, you can give it to her." Regina opened the cabinet and showed her. "Only use it if it's going longer than five minutes, and it's a rectal gel so I'll explain that more thoroughly later." Emma cringed.

"Poor kid," Emma said.

"Yes, well Gus is usually quite good at warnings." Regina put the medication back on the second shelf and pushed it to the back. She closed the cabinet and continued loading the dishwasher. Once finished, she cleaned up around the kitchen and put things away before she followed a waiting Cyann to the den. She got a fire started by hand with his help. Well, his help was passing her the wood and grabbing a hand full of leaves as fodder. Emma raised an eyebrow at her when she lit it with a match.

"What?" Regina asked.

"You have magic, your signature is fire," Emma said.

"All magic comes with a price Ms. Swan," Regina said before she dropped the match. The fire slowly built up. Regina put the gate back in front and secured it with a lock on both sides so neither Cyann nor Ajani could move it. She had learned her lesson with Henry who almost caught fire as a toddler.

"You know you let me live here, I think you can call me Emma even Cyann calls me Emma."

"Cyann must not know your last name is Swan," Regina shrugged.

"Which must mean you called me Emma in front of him," Emma shot back. Regina shrugged again as if she would never really know.

"Mommy, do I call Ms. Emma, Mommy Emma because Henry is my broder?" Cyann asked. Emma blushed slightly.

"No, and Henry's not your brother anymore, because I am not his mommy too. Henry is Ms. Swan's son and you call her Ms. Emma or Ms. Swan because it's respectful." He nodded.

"Oh, Regina, don't say that he's still your son whatever happened to love him unconditionally?" Emma asked frowning.

"It has so little to do with love Ms. Swan, I will always love Henry no matter how many times he tells me he hates me, I cannot help that. But, no matter how much love I have for him, he has not been my son in years, my Henry is dead, but your Henry is very much alive." Regina stood up and left the room. She went to her study so she could still hear if her children needed her. She let a few tears fall as she rubbed her chest. She knew she would regret letting them back into the house, but no way she would leave Henry out on the street. He could have come to her at Seventeen telling her how he had been homeless, and she would have still helped him.

The doorbell rang and Regina quickly composed herself, no doubt it was time for round two with Snow and of course Gemma was still here. When she got to the door, Emma was already there telling her to calm down that Gemma was all right.

"Gemma?" Snow asked.

"Yeah Good Emma, I made it Gemma now, makes it easier," Emma replied.

"Emma this is ridiculous let us in the house, so we can take Regina into custody, I'm sure you can find the real birth parents of those children."

"You have some nerve," Regina told her, her voice low and deadly. "If you want to take Gemma home that's fine, but don't think you're going to come into my house and arrest me for no reason or take my children."

"Mommy?" Cyann asked.

"Honey go sit with your sister and Gemma please," Regina told him. Cyann was looking worried though as he hugged his stuffed bear. Ajani was right behind him and Gemma, coming too, not wanting to be left alone as she followed the others.

"No, you have some nerve you are a murderer why should you get the only intact house in Storybrooke?"

"I'm sorry I had the money to pay someone to take care of the roof, it's not my fault you've driven this town into the ground," Regina told her trying to stay calm in front of Cyann and Ajani. She was done with this, she had made her peace so why was it so easy to argue? Snow was about to argue when thunder boomed, lightning flashed, and a huge downpour started.

"The floods!" Emma exclaimed. "David the garage!"

"David the babies!" Snow yelled pointing to the truck.

"Sorry Snow!" Leroy said before he ran off with his brothers. Emma ran to the garage and started hauling out sandbags.

"Stay in," Regina ordered Cyann and Ajani as she went out and helped Emma move the sandbags physically and magically. David got five children into the house before he helped them as well. Henry eventually made his way out as the fourth pair of hands. They had just set the last sandbag in place when the water came down the street. Regina also made sure most of the town was protected too wherever there were people living. David's truck was swept down the street.

"Great," He said. They went back inside soaking wet and covered in mud.

"Are you sure time is stopped?" Regina asked looking at the four infants who were still newborns, and Gemma's twin, a boy they had of course named Leopold.

"Yeah, why?" Emma asked.

"It's just that, why is she able to get pregnant and continue to pop out kids?" Regina asked.

"Beats me, I sprained my Ankle I thought all right this is going to stay awhile, but it healed in time. People still get sick and then recover."

"That makes no sense, so if you stop time, she shouldn't be getting pregnant, and I know infants are ambiguous a bit, but this is like the same kid. Are they the same sex?"

"All girls yeah, Leopold's the only boy," Snow told her.

"I think you have a problem, what's the date on your phone?" Regina asked Emma. Emma pulled her phone out of her wet pocket.

"Oh, that's weird it still says it's like two thousand and eleven," Emma said.

"When did you actually sprain your ankle, or do you just sprain it a lot now that you think about it."

"Oh, I do," Emma said. "After it floods."

"The floods are like clockwork yes?" Regina asked. "So why are the sandbags in the garage, why don't they stay out?"

"Cause Henry always jerkily puts them away," Emma replied, but she sounded unsure.

"No, because there was a flood before that I put them away because you told me too," Henry told her annoyed. You couldn't get the bug out." Emma frowned.

"All right so whatever magic has you repeating certain actions," Regina murmured. "Tell me what's their name?"

"Um…well that's uh….uh Carrie, no um… maybe that's Carrie?" Snow asked not being able to decide. Regina rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to get changed you all figure out what else you repeat." Regina went upstairs with Cyann and Ajani. She got changed and in warm clothes again.

"How did you curse us?" David asked. "Are my kids even real?"

"I haven't had magic since I left Storybrooke, so I really couldn't tell you," Regina told him.

"You had magic before you left," He snapped.

"And I didn't use it to curse you, I was a little busy thinking about myself for once," Regina told him annoyed. "I'd appreciated it if you didn't talk to me like that in front of my kids." Gus barked to reinforce her words.

"Look let's just get out of these wet clothes, Regina what room can I give them?"

"The one next to Henry if you're all trapped here," Regina grumbled she could feel her magic was low and it was going to hit her hard tomorrow, she wasn't supposed to overexert herself. She had been so stupid. She went into the Den. She sat near the fire on a pillow and checked her phone that Ajani finally let go of in favor of playing with a shapes toy with Gemma. Cyann sat in her lap cuddled up, but he didn't seem to be in a talking mood, so they sat in silence.

"Tomorrow we'll have a quiet day in bed with movies and snacks okay?" Regina asked Cyann. Cyann nodded. He knew that meant his mommy wasn't feeling very well. She kissed his forehead. "Thank you, my little prince, you're very understanding and that's a good quality to have." He hugged her tight and she hugged him tight back.

"Mom, can you buy me this new comic, Emma always says no," Henry said coming in.

"Henry, I'm not your mom, Ms. Swan is, she buys you comics now," Regina told him.

"You are my mom," He said.

"Not anymore, I signed the paper I gave Ms. Swan full custody of you, years ago, you don't just get to choose to come back just because you suddenly don't like her authority, or she can't buy you everything that I can. You've made your bed and you've expressed that you did not want me as your mother that I was not your real mother."

"I was wrong," Henry said. "You are a much better mother. It's all Emma's fault."

"Ms. Swan didn't run away from me multiple times, Ms. Swan never actually called me Evil, Ms. Swan didn't tell me how much she hated me daily, Ms. Swan didn't deliberately ignore me, stop talking to me in Spanish, and Ms. Swan never told me I wasn't your real mom. You did all those things Henry, and this is the consequence. I love you I do, and I can admit that I'm the adult. And I want you to be happy, but you expressed to me that your future happiness didn't involve me and was never supposed to involve me. We had nine years, and I was glad to be your mom those nine years, but that person who you were is dead and I mourn that, you were my son then. But you are not my son now, you are Ms. Swan's son now."

"You said you'd love me forever," He whispered.

"And I will truly, nothing you have done has diminished the love, but I know you still are suspicious of me, and you have lied too many times to me and played on that love. Fool me once shame on you, and fool me twice, well that's a shame on me. Atlanta was too much for me Henry, it was too much, so I had to learn to let you go even if I couldn't stop loving you." Henry ran out of the room and shoved past Emma who was about to yell at him, but Regina just motion for her to let it go.

"He's feeling all types of things right now, although I'm not sure what exactly and why," Regina told her. Emma nodded.

"I hope he calms down; I don't want another tantrum. Sometimes it's immediate and sometimes he just keeps working himself up."

"Is he in therapy?" Regina asked. "Or do you just talk to Archie about his behavior and he speculates."

"Speculates, I always want him to go, but he never goes. If that's because of the curse or him I dunno anymore." Regina nodded.

"Well he needs to go, he is formally diagnosed with Depression, that wasn't a lie, and it didn't disappear just because the delusional part did."

"Oh," Emma said with a frown. "He told me it was all a lie."

"Not all of it, Henry didn't start therapy because of finding out about the curse. He started therapy because he was depressed, and I didn't know how to help him. He wouldn't talk to me, so I thought he would talk with Archie. Eventually, it was all a lie to him." Emma let out a long breath.

"Regina, I don't know shi…anything about this kid, I don't know what's true, and what's a lie."

"Well it's your job as his mother to figure it all out," Regina said.

"Well if you don't mind…" Emma started.

"I mind," Regina interrupted.

"I could really use your help?" Emma finished. "And I know and I'm sorry you left and I'm constantly begging you to come back. I am in over my head and the kid knows it. I just think if he had you again, he would straighten himself out. That I could learn to be more like you responsible and firm when I need to be." Regina snorted.

"Even if he were normal and we had a normal relationship you would still try to be the fun parent." Emma barely cracked a smile.

"Maybe in another life, but I want firm and responsible, so far I can only manage myself, with him everything is a battle."

"And maybe you should consider speaking with Archie about yourself," Regina put in. Emma just nodded as she stared at the fire. Snow came in and sat down with a slight groan.

"Ugh Regina go handle the babies will you, their crying is annoying me," Snow told her. Regina raised an eyebrow to look at her. Emma who had snapped out of her stupor for the moment to become present long enough to take stock of her surroundings widened her eyes at her mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry I think your pregnancy brain must have you thinking of someone else. I am not your nanny."

"Well, you are now if you are to stay here without being arrested. This is our place now."

"No, it's not, and it never will be you take care of your own children," Regina told her.

"Then magic the nanny here, she was supposed to bring our things over anyway."

"Well she's not coming now, and I'm not making her. You bred those little hellions, so you deal with them." Regina rolled her eyes and went back to her phone. Snow was super offended and angry that she wouldn't act like her servant. Regina went as far as to not make them dinner to prove a point but regretted the mess in the kitchen later. Emma was the one that cleaned it up though knowing her parents had done it on purpose just as Regina hadn't made them dinner.

"Come on into bed, mommy will join you," Regina told Cyann and Ajani. Regina read them a bedtime story, but no one ever actually slept as Snow's children were crying. It seemed they had no idea how to calm their children, at one-point Regina heard her trying to get the nanny to swim over. Emma tried to help, but only managed to take Gemma with her. Eventually, a little sleep was had out of pure exhaustion.

* * *

"Mommy, you okay?" Cyann asked. Regina nodded as she just gathered enough strength to stumble to the bathroom. On the toilet she saw her legs were swollen, they were always a bit slight because of her condition these days, but it was obvious today.

"Where's Gus?" Regina asked when she made it back to bed. She handed Cyann the remote control to the television. She pulled out her medications and Ajani's, but she was out of the water from last night. She checked the time; it was still seven-thirty in the morning.

"I dunno he went pee-pee and no comeback," Cyann replied as he found his morning cartoons. Regina sighed. She slowly got out of bed and put her robe on. She closed the door and just managed to get to the stairs. On her way, she saw Henry had made a pallet in what used to be his room. She made her way downstairs only to stop at the bottom because she was short of breath and feeling weak.

"Hey, are you, all right?" Emma asked coming downstairs. She looked exhausted with Gemma in her arms who also looked exhausted.

"I'm fine Ms. Swan, have you seen Gus?"

"No, I just woke up again to change Gemma, thought I'd get some coffee or something I don't know. Hopefully, go back to sleep." Regina only nodded as she pulled herself up and tried not to look ill, but from the look on Emma's face, she was failing. She made her way to the kitchen.

"Finally, you're up I am starving," Snow said. Regina noted that Snow had already pilfered most of the kitchen, and the rope she had attached to the refrigerator for Gus to use to open it had been thrown on the floor. Gus barked from outside.

"Why the hell is Gus stuck outside?" Regina asked as she let him back in. He came in and shook the water off everywhere to her annoyance, but not at him with Snow for forcing him out for so long he was soaked.

"That stupid dog tried to get into the fridge and eat everything. I don't even know why you had ropes on your refrigerator it just made it easier."

"God, you are so stupid. He's a service dog, he's trained to get things from the refrigerator. You are so lucky Ajani didn't have a seizure and he wasn't around to help her."

"What can a dumb dog do anyway?"

"More than you," Regina growled as her magic flared despite her fatigue. The only baby left was Gemma again as she held onto Emma.

"Where did you send her?" Emma asked completely unconcerned, but she was left without an answer as Regina passed out. Gus kept her from hitting her head.

"Regina!" Emma hurried to her side as Gus barked in alarm before he ran and came back with the phone for Emma. Emma felt for a pulse and sobbed out loud when she felt one.

"Henry!" Emma yelled. "Henry!" Gus ran out and came back dragging Henry by the cuff of his pajamas as Emma tried to wake Regina.

"Mom!" Henry cried hurrying over.

"Grab Gemma, I wanna take her back to bed, she's alive she just fainted I think, I hope."

"Where's Grandma and Grandpa?" Henry asked. Emma just shook her head as she lifted Regina. They hurried back to her bedroom where Cyann and Ajani were awake and startled when Emma brought in a passed-out Regina.

"What you do to mommy?" Cyann asked upset as he hugged Ajani protectively.

"Fuck, I didn't think, shit she's going to kill me when she wakes up."

"Ooh you said lots of bad words," Cyann told her.

"Cyann not now, and mommy will be fine, she's just sick, she did too much magic I think," Emma told him as she settled Regina. Regina groaned.

"Mommy!" Cyann called. He hugged her tightly and Ajani followed suit.

"Mommy!" Ajani called as well not understanding. Emma got a wet cloth and pressed it to Regina's face hoping to bring her back to consciousness. Slowly very slowly to everyone's distress, she woke up.

"Regina, what's wrong, tell me what to do," Emma said. Regina tried to reach for her bedside drawer, but her hand just fell uselessly next to it. Emma got the message and opened it. She saw a vile there as well as a drawer full of pill bottles. She ignored them for now and took the vile this was magic related to some degree. She gave Regina one drop at first seeing it was a dropper. Regina opened her mouth again to take a second, so Emma delivered. When Regina didn't do anything to indicate more. She closed it and set it aside out of reach of the children.

"Emma this is a lot of drugs," Henry said looking into the drawer.

"Henry put it back we don't go through things uninvited," Emma scolded.

"I just want to know what she has." Emma shut the drawer.

"Those are questions we can ask later without further snooping," She snapped. Ten minutes later Regina was fully conscious enough to speak but too weak to get back out of bed. Emma helped her sit up and she checked her head. Regina grimaced.

"It's just a bruise Ms. Swan I will live, thank you for your help, but you can return to your day now." Emma frowned.

"Yeah no, I think you owe me an explanation because I seriously thought you were going to die just now and…"

"Mommy, you're going to die?" Cyann asked concerned.

"No sweetie, Mommy is not going to die," Regina told him gently. "I just used too much magic that's all. I told you to remember all magic comes with a price and sometimes it costs you energy." Cyann nodded as he like Ajani settled to cuddle into her arms. "Why don't you go downstairs with Henry and get some breakfast." Cyann frowned but saw it wasn't up for discussion. Regina looked at Henry. "Can I trust you to look after them?" He frowned looking between both of his mother's and he so desperately wanted Regina to love him again, maybe she'd get rid of Cyann and Ajani if he could prove he would be her obediently little prince again.

"Yes," he answered. "I can make eggs and toast." Regina nodded.

"Good, I trust you haven't picked up Emma's habit of burning down houses."

"This house is still standing," Emma grumbled as she watched the exchange before Henry led out Cyann and Ajani. Gus went with them trailing behind them

"So, they're gone, will you tell me?" Emma asked her. Regina sighed as she took the rest of her medication with the bottle of water Gus had brought in as a reminder for Ajani and her. Ajani had, had her pill at least when Cyann told Emma. Plus, the pillboxes were clearly labeled for the right pill. Regina squeezed her eyes shut for a moment she didn't want to confide in Emma fucking Swan, but Snow was going to continue to be a problem, and if she figured out, she had really bad days and wouldn't risk her magic she would be unprotected and who knew what would happen to Cyann and Ajani if she were gone.

"Promise me you won't tell Henry or your Mother." Emma nodded.

"It might be best to tell Henry though," Emma told her.

"I barely trust him, I'm only not freaking out about him being with the kids, is because Gus is down there and I'm sure he's going to come back to eavesdrop as soon as he can. I just can't have this getting back to your parents." Emma sighed and nodded.

"All right this stays between us," Emma said as she opened the drawer. "Now tell me what all this is."

"It's the medication for my heart," Regina replied. Emma looked as if she were about to start having a major panic attack at that moment as she clutched her own chest.

"Okay, I'm accepting that, how, why, what happened?" Emma asked.

"Henry," Regina whispered. "When I took him away to Atlanta it was my last hope of getting what I thought was my happy ending, which for me was just my son's love. Everywhere I turned here in Storybrooke it seemed I was falling on my sword. So, I left the place where I was surrounded by things that hurt me, but I forgot Henry was the sharpest sword of all, the one that mattered. Or the dullest however you look at it, he hurt me the most. I put so much into Atlanta that when he rejected me there, he no longer rejected the Evil Queen. I had left her behind, did my best to lighten up a little and relax. And I let myself get played hard by a ten-year-old who just bided his time to get to you, and you came for him understandably. But when I followed you back here, I honestly believed that he loved me again, and this was all you. I thought he would choose me, for the first time I believed that with all my heart, and I was even prepared to offer you visitation just as long as Henry and I's relationship was saved, and we were out of Storybrooke. But after that last I hate you and seeing it in his eyes, well that was too much. It was the one I hate you too much so now my heart is quite literally broken."

"Oh Regina," Emma said sadly. Regina shrugged.

"I put myself there, I believed too much in love with someone who did not love me at all. Love is a weakness and I accept that, but all I ever wanted to be was a mom, a good mom. Children are just what I am good at who I connect with. And my heart just never thought we'd be where we were, but we were. And I've done a lot of work to get to the place where I can raise Cyann and Ajani without all the baggage Henry alone left me with among the shit, I was already carrying. So please save your pity, I have bad days where the fatigue is a bit much, but that's why we have Gus, I will recover."

"But will you heal?" Emma asked. "If you were happier away from here why, did you come back, why are you staying?" Regina sighed.

"To prolong my life. Cyann and Ajani's father died, we weren't really together anymore don't worry, but still, he was my best friend."

"Wait what happened to your girlfriend what was the name he said, Carol…Lena."

"Claire, and Vivien, and Laura mostly. They were all inside of Jack, he had multiple personality disorder. I had myself committed for a while. I needed to not worry about preparing myself meals or anything external. We met there, and we were friends first, my first friend in my entire life. They meant a lot to me because of that and they gave me Cyann and I won't forget that. Naturally, that traumatized Cyann to be so close to where they died when it happened. He knows I have heart issues, and he worried for me, so I told him magic could fix it."

"But magic won't," Emma whispered.

"No, it won't, but it will prolong it. I didn't want them growing up in the foster system like you did as Henry could have. Like Ajani almost did in a one-room orphanage. So, I finally bit the bullet and prepared for my return to a place where people hate me, will probably hate my kids just for being my kid, and where people refuse to move on."

"I've moved on, I have more respect for you now than I did when I first came here. And yes to some degree I respected you then. I resented you so much, but the truth is you had every legal right to keep me from Henry. If I wanted to be in his life, I should have respectfully approached you for visitation through the system. I knew what I was doing when the adoption closed and if I'm honest with you for the first time, there was nothing technically wrong with his life except for the curse. But he was a well-loved little boy, and now that he's with me I find myself struggling to love him through the bad times, I've even struggled with just running away as I have always done."

"Ms. Swan I really…" Regina started.

"No, not just because you came back. I mean I could do worse than leaving him with a mother who loves him, but that worse is my parents. They aren't good parents; they've never been parents. If you hadn't noticed life with Snow White is absolute hell, I often find myself wondering where Snow my roommate went. Snow is a hard pill to swallow. She never knew any discipline, so she thinks that I shouldn't say no to Henry and she makes it known. When she says he's a little prince I wanna punch her in the face and scream he's not. When you call him a little prince, I got nothing but warm feelings inside." Regina let out a long breath.

"Well, Ms. Swan I've been more than generous so fix what you let her mess up." Emma nodded.

"Where did you send them by the way?" Emma asked. "Surprised she's not blowing up my phone in anger."

"Loft, I think I even managed to fix it, so she wouldn't try to get back here, at least I hope so, you generally can't cast magic on things you don't see. So, whatever I did it's a patchwork job." Regina shrugged because she didn't care.

"As long as it stops her from trying to get back here," Emma shrugged at the same time. They shared a small smile as they hoped for the same thing for once.

"I'll take this fatigue from magic use any day if you don't run away," Regina said. Emma started to chuckle realizing what she was offering.

"Done deal," Emma replied.

"You want to leave me too?" Henry asked opening the door. He was carrying a tray piled high with eggs and toast. Cyann was right behind him with plates and forks and a butter knife.

"What no kid you misheard…" Emma started. Henry screwed up his face and threw down the tray hard. Regina startled a bit; she had expected a yell but not the crashing of dishes.

"Henry what the hell," Emma cried standing up. "You need to clean that up right now."

"No, you're lying to me you're going to leave me just like mom did!" Henry yelled. "Are you going to leave for five years and come back with new kids too you love more than me!"

"Henry I'm not going anywhere," Emma told him.

"Liar!"

"Henry you dropped mommy's breekfest," Cyann told him upset.

"Shut up!" Henry turned and shoved Cyann hard. The plates fell around him and broke on the floor as Henry ran to where he left his backpack in Cyann's room and then out of the house.

"Henry!" Emma yelled chasing him. He climbed over the sandbags knocking one down and letting water in.

"Henry no!" Regina yelled from the door. She had a hand on a crying Cyann as she leaned against the door. Henry was swept off by the current. It was only then that his mistake seemed to register on his face.

"Mom!" Henry yelled. "Mommy, help me!" He disappeared around a corner.

"Fuck Regina I can't swim!" Emma yelled. Regina's eyes went wider. Her baby boy was going to drown and the so-called savior couldn't do shit. She magicked the vile from upstairs and it cost her little bit this whole thing was going to cost her she realized if she wanted to save Henry. She drank the entire bottle and a boat appeared. She couldn't manage a large one, but it would fit her, the kids, and Emma. Gemma started crying because she was outside cold and now wet like the rest of them and Ajani wasn't happy. Regina flicked her wrist and ropes connected them to Emma.

"HENRY!" They yelled out. Cyann was upset, but he called as well.

"HEMRY!" Cyann yelled.

"HENRY!" Emma and Regina yelled at the same time. He was clinging to David's overturned truck. Well, a wheel and his hands were slipping as he shivered in the cold waters of the flood. Regina took a calming breath before she carefully got out of the boat and into the waters.

"Regina!" Emma cried.

"Emma just keep the boat here!" Regina yelled at her. She kicked and fought to get to her son. His fingers slipped off.

"Mommy!" Henry cried just missing grabbing for her. Regina felt her temporary strength leaving but she pushed on. He went under and didn't come back up. She dove under to get him. Emma screamed both of their names for five minutes it seemed, and Cyann was just as frantic when they didn't see Regina anymore. Ajani and Gemma were screaming when finally, Regina popped up pulling a passed-out Henry with her.

"Regina!" Emma cried out in relief. She maneuvered the boat to stay in place as Regina pulled their son to the boat. When she made it Emma pulled Henry up? Regina was shivering violently by now as she tried to pull herself up as well. She nearly tipped the boat and sent the smaller children into the water, so she stayed hanging onto the side.

"Regina get your ass in this boat," Emma told her once she was sure that Henry was breathing.

"Can't, not enough room, and I will tip the boat," Regina told her.

"Regina this isn't the fucking door from titanic you can fit I promise you." Regina shook her head.

"Just get us to safety Emma," Regina told her. "I'll hang on here."

"Mommy," Cyann cried. "Get in."

"I can't honey, but I'm okay, mommy will stay right here until we are home, all right," Regina told him as she held onto the side of the boat. Emma tried her best to keep clear of any stray tree branches, although Regina still got thumped by a few or cars as she navigated back home. A current forced them into a side neighborhood and they would have to come around and approach the house from the other end of the neighborhood.

"Do you hear that?" Regina asked as the wind picked up. Emma listened.

"It's a cry," Emma said. They didn't have to look far to see a house whose barricade had failed. The tarp had ripped off the roof of the house and there was a giant piece of wall that had failed.

"Mommy, Daddy!" A child cried. Emma grimaced as she navigated them closer, they could see the two bloated bodies of the parents. The child was on a floating piece of furniture.

"Cyann, Ajani, close your eyes," Regina ordered immediately. They did as they were told. Emma made them lay down next to Henry to be sure as she covered Gemma's eyes herself. Regina released the boat when they were in the yard. She hoped the child's parents had been facing down the entire time. She couldn't imagine being around five or six it looked like and staring at the face of your drowned parents.

"Come here darling," Regina said reaching out for her.

"Mommy and Daddy," She said her voice, so small as she shivered on the furniture.

"They're in a safe place now sweetheart, I know that's hard to believe, but they spoke to me through my magic and told me where to find you."

"How?" She asked.

"I heard you crying," Regina told her. "Come on darling they would want me to take you from here, you can't stay here anymore." The little girl sobbed as well.

"My brother, he stopped crying last night," She said. She pointed to another room. Regina nodded.

"I'll go get him." She took her back to the boat and lifted her up out of the water to Emma.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"She said her brother is in another room." Emma looked alarmed and Regina swam back in pushing items out of the way. She found a plastic box floating in the middle. She shook as she approached the box. She took a deep breath and looked in. The poor baby was swaddled and staring up at her through water that just covered his nose and mouth. He never had a chance. "Oh, sweet boy, you didn't deserve this at all." She fished him out not wanting him to stay underwater. She retrieved the parents and returned the boy to his mother's arms before she secured their bodies against being swept away in any current. Emma looked at her when she came back, and she just shook her head.

"My brother dead too?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry sweetie, come on let's get you to safety." Regina hung the boat again. They continued home, most of the rest of Storybrooke they passed seemed to be intact. They made it home, and Regina climbed over the barrier first. Her legs threatened to sag under her. Gus barked at the door happy to see them and worried for sure. She pulled the boat closer but then kept it from coming over as Emma deposited the older children onto the ground. Henry was the hardest as They transferred him between them Regina couldn't hold him long as she put him down then got a hold of the boat again as Emma moved it back.

"Here anchor it to something," Emma said. Regina frowned and looked around there was nothing.

"We'll have to pull it over." Emma just got out of the boat. Once they made the children go back towards the house dragging Gemma. And Emma had moved Henry to the porch they both pulled it over the barrier. It knocked down a bit, so they piled on the sandbags against the rush of water. When they were done the water was just over their ankles in the yard. They headed inside with Emma carrying Henry.

"Come on out of these wet clothes," Regina told them. She stripped them down and got them upstairs carrying them over the broken plates and cold eggs and toast. Well, now that the family was safe Gus wasted no time in taking care of the eggs on her room floor. She got them dried off and in their pajamas in her kids' case and Gemma, but for the little girl they had found she pulled a large shirt, she lounged in sometimes out of her drawer. She tucked them all into her bed.

"Stay here." She got changed and made her way downstairs where she had several hot water bottles just in case, she had guests that she would never have. She filled them and tucked them into the bed with the children, and then tucked them into bed with Henry as he shivered in bed.

"Are the others all right?" Emma asked as she sat by his bedside in wet clothes.

"For now, you should get changed, I'm the only sick adult around here remember," Regina tried to joke.

"Will you be all right?" Emma asked.

"My strength will leave again as the magic wears off, best to let it then keep going with another potion. I will be bed bound for probably a few days; all magic comes with a price Ms. Swan." Regina left out as she managed to make soup for everyone as well as tea. They needed something to warm them. By the time Emma was out of her shower where she had spent the majority of the time under the hot water staring at the wall wondering what the hell was happening to her life, and changed into something warm, Regina had cleaned up the hallway and left a tray outside of Emma's door. She took the tray and ate quickly. Regina had Gemma and if anyone was not her responsibility it was her. She took the tray back downstairs and saw that Regina had already loaded the dishwasher with five bowls.

"Henry," Emma whispered. She hurried back upstairs and to Henry's room. He was all tucked in securely with a water bottle held close and half a cup of tea still on his bedside. She gave a sigh of relief, so she went to Regina's room and knocked lightly, but got no answer.

"Regina?" Emma called. "Regina I can take Gemma back from you." She opened the door and Gus pushed past her and went downstairs. Emma watched him go before she turned back and looked in the room. Regina was curled up on the bed asleep Gemma was on her chest with her head resting in the crook of her neck, Ajani draped herself across her stomach, while Cyann and the child they had saved were tucked as far into her sides as was humanly possible. Emma couldn't help but smile as she fished out her phone, she was grateful it had been in her room and not ruined. She snapped a photo before quietly closing the door. She did one last check on Henry before she went to her own bed to get some rest without her screaming identical versions of her sister. They really ought to figure out this magic soon, because after today she was over the floods.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked Regina as she came downstairs three days later. Regina had slept for most of that time. Emma bore it all though, taking care of meals as best she could, and looking after the children who all refused, Gemma included, to sleep anywhere than tucked up against her. And when Henry was up and about after a day or two, he had draped himself across the edge of the bed. So, Emma had set up a pallet on the floor to look after Ajani and Gemma. And the kid they had saved refused to utter a single word to her or take comfort from her. Henry also ignored her except to take food.

"Better," Regina answered wrapping her sweater around herself.

"Yeah, I know it's cold, I was just getting the heat turned back up in the rest of the house no one would leave your room."

"I noticed," Regina replied. "Are the floods gone?"

"Uh almost the water's going down to walking level by this afternoon, I think, and I'll start driving around seeing about the damage."

"When the water recedes how long before you sprain your ankle, do you already know what houses you will go too? Maybe the girl's parents will be alive again." Emma frowned as she followed Regina first into the front living room where she lit one fire and then into the den where she lit a second.

"I well... actually come to think of it, there have never been any deaths after the flood, but I've never gone out in the flood before, so maybe they've always died?"

"As Rumple once told me, dead is dead. What else happens after the floods?"

"Baby, Snow has her baby, they never age, and then she's pregnant again suddenly and It starts all over I think."

"The clock tower, it was covered when I arrived is it actually working?" Regina asked.

"I don't know to be honest. Mom had it covered when it was broken, just a hole so I don't know if I ever saw the clock tower stop." Regina nodded. She looked at her phone.

"What does the date on your phone say?" Regina asked.

"Monday, November two thousand and sixteen…wait Regina is that the right date?" Emma asked.

"Time is moving again, but why?" Regina asked.

"Maybe because you're back, when I decided to stay time started moving, but you started making changes. I forgot that Snow and David always end up here in a flood with the nanny. But the Nanny never came, and she never attracts the giant that put the hole in your roof. Instead she went home and was with her family for the first time in months, and yes, she was trying to kill my mother before you ask. The same with Henry getting upset he never got upset before and ran out into the flood. Sorry to say it but you helped cause that, and we met the kid, I've never seen her before. I didn't find foster home for her after the flood." Regina looked thoughtful as she wrapped herself in the couch blanket.

"Anyone new in town you don't know?" Regina asked. Emma shook her head.

"If they're here, I don't remember seeing them," Emma replied. "They've stayed off my radar, but then again I honestly don't sleep much between Henry, demons, the giant, and the floods, and then twisting my ankle and staying with Snow and David with the babies during that time. I'm just failing." Regina remained silent. "What no snappy comeback?"

"No, not this time Ms. Swan, I'm sarcastic, but I'm not here to kick you when you're really down. Since I got here you've been looking at me like someone kicked your puppy and stole it and then I brought it back, and I may have even been responsible for all three things, but you're just so happy I had a change of heart. Besides, I of all people know what it's like to be treated like shit when you're depressed."

"Hey, I'm not depre…." Emma started. Regina shut her up with a raised eyebrow. "Okay so maybe I've been lying to myself a little."

"A lot and that's fine, it's the way of things, what's important is that you are aware of it. Seriously when the floods are gone, go see Archie before you start working on the town. I'll even distract Henry. It seems he won't be letting me out of his sights, and honestly, after the other day, I'm scared to let any of the children out of my sight. Although I'm honestly surprised your mother isn't blowing up your phone about Gemma."

"Snow doesn't take care of her children, of course, she's not blowing up my phone. The only thing she believes one hundred percent is that you're just being contrary and that you will eventually take care of all her children." Regina rolled her eyes.

"I'm not even caring for Gemma," Regina reminded. Emma nodded.

"Well only the people in this house know it," Emma told her. "Oh, I have an idea, why don't you, Henry, and I go to therapy. You said family therapy did you good right."

"No, I thought it did, Henry just lied to me," Regina reminded her as she stared into the fire trying not to dwell on that heartache, she'd had enough of that in her dreams.

"I don't think he did, I don't think he knows much about what he wants or what's best for him. I just think particularly after the curse broke that my parents dictated a lot of what was best for him when it wasn't. Things I didn't know were said to him, I always told him it was okay to still love you, to want me to protect you from the mobs. He isn't their kid, and they think of your raising of him was just simply as you holding him prisoner. They told him he wasn't supposed to love you it was trick, but somewhere in Atlanta you proved to him anyway that shuts their voices out that you did love him."

"And yet he still left and told me that he hated me," Regina muttered. Emma frowned.

"That part always confused me," Emma replied.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked. "It was standard Henry behavior."

"When I took him from Atlanta, I was furious at you for just taking him for tearing us apart, but I understood why you did it. Because hadn't I ended up doing the same thing in Storybrooke just closer?" Regina didn't answer as she watched Emma. "Anyway, I took him mainly just to force your hand, allow me back into his life. To be honest I never thought Henry was staying, didn't intend for it. I was so sick of my parents and I didn't want him anywhere near them I knew that in the back of my mind. Hell, I was prepared to move to Atlanta just as you were prepared to work out visitation with me. I mean could you imagine how much happier we'd all be right now?"

"I could, but I won't regret that I got Cyann and Ajani out of all this heartbreak or the healing I did manage to do in all this time." Emma nodded. "But I still don't see your need for confusion, Ms. Swan."

"Emma, we've been through a lot, you can call me by my first name." Regina remained silent. Emma sighed, one day she thought. "As I said I was confused when Henry called me, he wasn't frantic or desperate to get away from you. He just wanted me, and maybe he's not all wrong when he says it's my fault. I took him to Storybrooke intending to force your hand. He didn't necessarily ask me to do that. The kid wanted for absolutely nothing, and he really didn't have a bad word to say about your time in Atlanta except he missed me. Maybe even missed Storybrooke. He thought you would stay."

"So why the I hate yous then?" Regina asked fiddling with the edge of a blanket. Emma shrugged.

"I don't know we were maybe back a couple of hours before you, he was normal, and then he was angry and upset. He wouldn't talk to me about me. Then when you came I was honestly as shocked as you at the exchange, but I thought everyone needs to cool down, that I would talk to you first thing in the morning about Henry and that I was willing to move to Atlanta if you would just let me visit, and we could put Storybrooke behind us for the most part."

"But I wasn't here," Regina said knowing she had left immediately.

"No, you weren't, and Henry withdrew, even more, I thought you would be back later, that you were hiding, that you just needed a minute. I told him as much. Except a minute turned to months. A search through the whole town revealed you weren't here. So, Henry dragged me back to Atlanta demanded it even, and when you weren't even there well, he withdrew further. His behavior started to change towards me, he spent more time with my parents, they decided that I knew nothing, well they had already been doing that, but it seemed to get worse to me then. Maybe because by that time, things were starting to repeat themselves and that time was an intense two weeks for me. I looked as much as I could for you, but it was like you never existed. My parents were convinced you went back to the Enchanted Forest." Regina rolled her eyes.

"What and give up modern hygiene practices or my Gucci and Chanel they must be out of their minds. This world is for me." Regina looked away from Emma.

"I agree, same for me too, I'm sure there will be talk of forcing you to take us back now that time is moving." Regina shrugged. "Look I know it's hard, and your heart is broken, but Henry is a kid, and maybe just maybe we can heal your heart, and I will leave Storybrooke with you, Cyann, Ajani, and Henry. Maybe you don't have to ever have to have custody with him again, but I really do think you're both hurting over this. I won't say you abandoned him I will never say that, in this case, I always thought it was Henry who abandoned you. But he's ten and you're the only true mother he's ever known, he won't say but I know when it finally became clear that you had left it devastated him." Regina frowned as she fought her own tears and spotted a few photos that Henry had put back into their spots, covering up Cyann. She hadn't seen those photos in years, hadn't wanted to see those photos, see her sweet boy. The little boy that brought so much life and light into her heart again, into her life. She reached into her chest though not being able to take the pain.

"Stop Ms. Swan stop trying to give me hope," Regina told her. "This is what hope that he'll be my son again does to me it kills me. That hope is nothing more than a malignant black tumor in the break-in my heart." Regina showed Emma her heart. It had changed over the years. The darkness was a little less and places shown bright red from the love of Cyann and Ajani, she knew that. But then in the break, there was a black mass in the crack that instead of binding the wound back together was pushing it apart." Emma was honestly horrified. "He did that to me, Ms. Swan!"

"Oh Regina," Emma sobbed.

"I did that?" Henry asked his voice was broken as he looked at the heart pulsating in Regina's hands. He let Gemma slide down his body and sit on the floor as he was fixated on the heart. She quickly retreated it back to her chest, he wasn't supposed to know about this at all. She looked away from him.

"You were bad Hemry, you broked Mommy's heart," Cyann said from behind him.

"Cyann sweetie don't," Regina told him as he hurried over along with Ajani. The girl they had saved tentatively joined in on the hug needing the comfort from the person she trusted most in the house.

"What do you say we get some breakfast together?" Emma asked needing a distraction.

"No!" Henry yelled grabbing his head. "You never tell me anything, what did I do to mom's heart!?" Emma was about to try and soothe him, but he clutched his own chest and fell to his knees.

"Henry!" They shouted.

"I knew it you managed to give him a heart attack at ten from those burgers!" Regina cried as he lay on the floor crying and holding his heart.

"Mom take it out, it's not right, it stopped being right," Henry cried.

"What, what does he mean by that?" Emma asked confused. Regina frowned as she reached into his chest. She pulled gently, but he was in so much pain it hardly mattered at all.

"Whoa!" Cyann gasped. The girl gasped as well and hid under a side table.

"It's broken," Regina said with a frown as she looked at the small heart in her hands and the mass that was identical to her own pushing apart at the rip. She pulled out her own heart again and looking at the identical tares and masses. Henry sat up now his emotions dulled as well as the pain.

"You left me," Henry cried. "You said you would never leave me."

"You left me, Henry, I just couldn't stay and watch you grow up without me," Regina told him.

"You left each other," Emma told them. "You two need to make up now, what kind of life have you ensured you both will live, trapped here in Storybrooke because if you leave again those breaks will eventually kill one of you."

"It's not that simple Emma, how can I trust that he won't hate me again."

"I don't hate you, mom I swear it, I just didn't know that everything isn't so black and white until we left. I don't know I don't like Storybrooke anymore, grandma and grandpa always said you tricked me, that you confused me, you did magic, and I didn't know what to believe anymore. I thought I had to hate you, to make you stay long enough to talk with Emma. I didn't wanna stay here anymore. Emma just said you needed to cool down." Regina was inclined to not believe him, but when he said he loved her his heart pulsed in her hands a bright red. Her heart couldn't help but pulse back it always did, because she would always love her son. She let out a long breath shaking her head trying to gauge if she should listen to her heart or her head about Henry.

"Regina look, that pulse it turned the mass to gold here at the edges." Emma pointed to the tiny gold threads.

"You really want to be with me and not just because you don't like Emma as your authority figure or she's poor?"

"Not by choice!" Emma cried. Henry nodded his head vigorously and a little more gold appeared on their hearts.

"Then prove it to me, it isn't enough to say it anymore, your actions count for more," Regina told him. "I tried to do better for you, so you have to do better for me. You will go back to therapy, you were suffering from depression long before the curse was a thing, and you will actually follow through with Archie's instructions so that you can be better. Too many things changed while you were fighting his treatment of your depression."

"Yes ma'am."

"And we'll go as a family as well!" Emma quickly interjected. Henry nodded.

"I'd like that mom; it was better in Atlanta just focusing on us." Regina nodded as she just stared at the gold strands in her heart now. She never thought that this would ever be a possibility. For the first time in five years where Henry was concerned, there was hope, good hope.

"And I want you to apologize for pushing Cyann, you could have really hurt him the other day," Regina told him. Henry nodded.

"I'm really sorry, sometimes I get so angry I can't control it anymore, no matter what I want," Henry told her.

"I get it, but you aren't me, we'll find you another outlet for your anger," Regina told him as she pressed her own heart back into her chest, she would need to dwell on that more later. She motioned for Henry to come closer again, and she gently returned his heart to his chest. He immediately grabbed her in the hug he hadn't felt welcome to give before now. She hugged him back just as tightly as she sniffled. She wasn't surprised when Cyann cheered and hugged them both too.

"Ajani, hug time, we gots a broder now," Cyann told her. Ajani got in on the family hug too reluctantly. She didn't like to be hugged by other people. Cyann got out of the hug and ran over to the little girl and dragged her out. She was fearful, but now that the hearts were back in their chests, she allowed them to pull her into a hug.

"You don't have to be scared of us," Regina told the girl when the hug had broken up a little. "I know magic can seem a bit scary, but we won't use it for anything bad in this house okay?" She nodded. "Now that we've got some rest, maybe you can tell me what your name is?"

"Kallo," She answered.

"Kallo, I don't think I know of a girl named Kallo in any story," Emma said. "Henry?" He shrugged.

"She's not in the book."

"No, she's not; not everyone's stories are in the book, and Storybrooke is bigger than you think. Tell me Kallo, do you know how you got to Storybrooke?" She nodded.

"Dark Curse, the goblins were really mad they couldn't have me, so they came to my house, their magic sent me, my big sister Marbo, and Mama to the Enchanted Forest. Mama met my Papa and they got married, but Marbo didn't like that. She left. She took all the pretty things I got from the Goblin and sold it for money."

"Gees who steals from a six-year-old," Emma muttered. Louder she said, "Wait but still what's the fairytale."

"It's a Greek fairytale, I remember it from one of the books I read when Henry was a baby, naturally having a child introduces you to this world's fairytales, and I was curious to what else was out there," Regina said.

"All right well what was the sister's name, I'll find her in Storybrooke," Emma said.

"Marbo doesn't want me," Kallo told her. "She hates me."

"I'm sure that's not…" Emma started.

"No, it is if you read the story, the only thing they got right in my story is my hate for Snow, but not my reasoning. I don't know what Marbo's problem is, but I doubt her dislike of Kallo is wrong." Regina turned to Kallo. "Still Kallo I think it's best we get in touch with your sister, formally she'll have to refuse to look after you before we can officially do anything."

"Can't I stay with you?" Kallo asked.

"You know let's not worry about that, for now, this is where you belong all right?" Regina asked. Kallo nodded. Regina didn't want to make any premature promises before she knew if Emma's phone was showing the right date was a fluke and they'd still be stuck in two thousand eleven and Kallo would need to be home with her parents and brother. And if they were dead, and time wouldn't reverse itself, she needed to talk to Cyann and Ajani, and maybe perhaps even Henry. Kallo nodded. A loud growl from Kallo's stomach and Emma's filled the air. They all had a laugh as Emma blushed the most.

"I was serious about that breakfast though guys," Emma murmured. Chuckling they all stood up and Emma gathered up her sister and Regina picked up Ajani. They all went into the kitchen where Regina made beans on toast. They would need to go shopping today for fresh food. They all ate before Regina led the charge in cleaning up her house again. By noon, the water was low, so everyone dressed in their rainboots except Emma and Kallo who had none.

"We'll pick you up some boots," Regina told Kallo. She was dressed in Cyann's clothes which Regina had managed to resize with magic. Regina gathered up two baskets she used for shopping. They created an opening in their barrier and stepped over it. Regina kept Ajani on her hip though just as Emma carried Gemma. Henry offered Kallo a ride on his back to avoid having wet socks. She took it. They like everyone else had ventured out.

"I think this is the first time I've seen the sun in five years," Henry murmured. It was by no means a warm day, but the lack of cloud cover was well something the residents of Storybrooke hadn't seen in a long time.

"Something has changed around here, that's for sure," Emma said. "I wonder if the barrier is up, I'm sure I can get one of the dwarves to sacrifice themselves to find out."

"I don't even think you'll need to bother trying," Regina told her as she nodded her head to the dwarves frantically driving up the main intersection they had reached. Most people were out on foot not wanting to chance tearing down their entire barrier just yet.

"Oh, great my parents won't be long now," Emma grumbled. She was right as the idiot dwarves hydroplaned through the intersection eventually crashing into a pole and making Emma groan. Her parents came out of the shabbily put together loft with Leopold in their stroller. David was carrying four babies in a sling, two on his front, and two on his back. Snow was no longer pregnant but carrying the latest newborn in a sling as well.

"Good god, they're going to suffocate your siblings," Regina pointed out. Emma groaned as they approached them.

"You've put them in all wrong, they're suffocating," Emma got out just as her mother was obviously preparing to yell at her. David fixed the situation as much as possible. Regina sighed and the stroller expanded.

"I hate you, but they're innocent at least." Once the children were safe Regina resumed ignoring them by taking the children into Granny's for a hot chocolate and to give Henry's back a rest from carrying her.

"Hey Regina, what can I get you all before the rush starts?" Ruby asked. "Thankfully, most of the stock's been safe and locked up for the floods as usual."

"Five hot chocolates please, two with cinnamon, all in to-go cups, and coffee black, medium." Ruby nodded.

"You all sit here and wait for your hot chocolate; I'm going to pop over to the store for Kallo's rainboots." They nodded. Ajani was not feeling it though and demanded Regina take her with her by grabbing onto her tightly. "All right well Ajani and I will be back." Regina left the diner with a nod to Ruby. The shop with rainboots wasn't far off and thankfully the shop owner was there to check on the business. She got the right-sized boots and a new pair for Henry, his had been getting tight the last time they were together. And she saw they had not been replaced since she sent him all his stuff. She also got Kallo a proper raincoat. They, unfortunately, didn't have much in the way of clothes though. She headed back to the diner where the dwarves were being tended too by Granny for minor injuries, people were cueing up for food and demanding to know what the Charmings were doing about the water damage.

"People, people, it will all be fine as soon as the waters are gone, there's never been any water damage before," Snow told them. "Your worries are misplaced." Regina rolled her eyes, only Emma and her children even noticed her entrance. She quietly gave Kallo her new boots and a rain jacket. Henry also took his new boots. They would donate the old ones to a child in need.

"Are you kidding, did you see my house the children and I have been stuck on the second story all crammed in," said an old woman. She was surrounded by at least twenty children. There were lots of yells of the Charmings being ineffective. The grocer brought news of a food shortage as it was, that there was no fresh food left after the flood.

"Old woman in a shoe?" Emma asked in a whisper to Henry. He nodded solemnly.

"People the farmers will bring in fresh food, look the barrier is still up and time is a standstill we won't perish."

"This is stupid!" Ruby yelled over the den that came in response to Snow. "REGINA what do you think!" When Ruby called out her name the entire diner became uncharacteristically quiet and for the first time Regina was noticed again and there was a noticeable shift in the room. The people were tired of Snow and David.

"I think the people have spoken your majesty," Emma whispered as she nudged her a little. Regina took a deep breath and readjusted Ajani on her hip.

"Fine all right if you must hear from me, you will have all noticed that things are starting to change. While yes, the barrier is apparently still up, I plan on breaking it as I'd like to come and go as I please. Time however is no longer standing still which you will figure out by date now displayed on your phones, and the apparently now uncharacteristic clear day we are experiencing." The people did check their phones if they still had one.

"What about food?" They asked.

"About half of all Storybrooke food used to come from our local farmers, the floods will have likely destroyed the fields for now or killed off a lot of livestock." A couple of farmers nodded that this was true. "Right well that means we shouldn't starve; we should get delivery from out of town. The magic of the curse usually explains how it gets here."

"Yes, well David and I ensured the town became completely self-sufficient after the evil queen was cast out," Snow told them as she yanked the nanny out of the crowd and motioned for her to take the children away. The girl glared at Snow but moved them away to a back corner, she wasn't missing any of this.

"What do you mean by that?" Regina asked.

"We stopped paying for those deliveries to save money and paid the farmers instead."

"Not much more," Someone grunted from the crowd.

"Its true canned goods are almost all out of stock," the grocer said. "We'd just got the last shipment before there weren't anymore." Regina sighed.

"So, time is moving again, and the non-perishable food is in short supply awesome," Regina muttered. There was a panic of course when that all set in and Granny blocked her freezers with a crossbow while everyone else went to destroy the grocery store.

"So now what?" Emma asked. "Do we rob every citizen of Storybrooke until we have collected all canned goods and then redistribute them?" Regina shook her head.

"No, whatever they have they'll hide it immediately and I don't want to use magic to find it," Regina replied.

"Emma don't listen to her, it's exactly what we'll have to do, I can't starve because they're being selfish, another baby will arrive soon," Snow told her.

"You need to focus on kids you have which are all infants and thankfully for your poor nanny will grow," Regina said. "Not get pregnant again and be an unnecessary drain on the few resources you've left this town with."

"Shut up you're the one who brought in two extra mouths that don't belong here, just like you."

"You're the only one that doesn't belong here, torturing these poor people with your lack of intelligence and inability to rule. Even your selfish and monster of a father did a better job than you."

"My father was not a monster; he was a beloved King!" Snow yelled.

"He will only be beloved now because his precious Snow was such a failure of a ruler but trust me when I say I was not the only one glad the King was dead," Regina told her. "Did you know they held parties, and only because my father was compassionate, he went out and he begged the people not to at least set off fireworks for your benefit."

"Mommy," Cyann said pulling on her hand. "You have to play nice, you said you'd be better here." Regina frowned as she looked at Cyann before she nodded.

"Mommy's sorry you're right, I promised this was behind me."

"You're a liar," Snow told her.

"No, I was many things to you, but not a liar," Regina told her now with less anger in her voice. Emma was amazed at the change. Regina had been serious about trying to not fight with Snow even though the woman was just quite frankly infuriating these days and not for anything that happened in the past, but the present. Regina walked away from her just like that.

"Emma give Good Emma to the nanny, I don't want her around that woman, and you will return to the loft immediately with Henry."

"Her name is Gemma, and no I won't return to the loft and honestly, you can try to take Gemma with you, but she won't go she hates it at your house."

"My daughter doesn't hate being with me," Snow snapped. Emma scoffed.

"You're right because she's never with you, but the nanny cannot give her the attention she needs with five newborns in the house," Emma told her.

"Then I will hire a new nanny?" She told her.

"With what money!" The nanny yelled. "The money you owe me?"

"Ugh, Emma give her something from the pay packets."

"I don't have anything to give her, and what's the point, no one is going to accept currency now, only food, now that food is in the hands of a few individuals." Emma's phone rang.

"Yes, I'll be right there." She hung up. "Great someone has just robbed a poor old lady of all the food she had left." Emma handed Gemma over to Regina in full view of her parents before she left the diner.

"Give me Emma," David said reaching out for her, but Gemma turned away from him and clung to Regina. He took her anyway and handed her to the upset nanny. Gemma threw a tantrum and transported herself back across the room to Regina's arms. Regina couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"You're taking my Emma again!" Snow yelled.

"First of all, you made the choice to put your actual Emma in the wardrobe not me, and secondly, I'm not taking her, she's choosing to sit by me, until further notice this is the gathering spot since the town hall is wrecked I presume as our most of the government buildings.

"I think maybe most of the waters have receded from there by now," Ruby said.

"Then could you check that for me, if it's inhabitable, we'll call a town meeting there, we have a crisis after all," Regina told her.

"I'll, unfortunately, be here, guarding the diner."

"Oh, don't worry Granny no one is getting out of this meeting," Regina told her. "Especially not thieves looking for an opportunity." Granny nodded. Ruby left out.

"Mom, are we going to starve?" Henry asked.

"No, I have some fast-growing plants, that should be fine for when our canned goods are fully run out," Regina told him. He nodded. She readjusted Gemma while Snow and David glared at her. It was an hour before Emma came back to the staring match or rather her parents were trying to start one, but Regina's attention was on all the children and keeping them calm.

"I passed Ruby, she told me to tell you the hall is passable for a meeting. It's not great, but it will fit everyone and allow you to address everyone as needed," Emma told her. "I also spoke to the coroner. Kallo's parents and brother were the only casualties, unfortunately." Regina frowned but nodded.

"Any sign of Marbo?" Regina asked. Emma shook her head.

"Was hoping to see about her at the meeting," Emma replied.

"You're not taking over this town," David told her. "We'll accept your help with the food crisis but that is all."

"Oh, thank you, you're so generous," Regina told them rolling her eyes as she got the jackets and hats back onto her children. "Leroy if you would announce the meeting it is what you're good at isn't it?" Leroy glared, but he did go around announcing the mandatory meeting. By the time Regina was at the meeting hall, she could see how abandoned the town hall had been to begin with, and the actual hall was passable, but she suspected they would be combatting mold in the future, maybe through the entire building.

"Henry keep the children with you please." She sat them down in chairs just off to the side where they could make a quick exit, and she had a good view of them. Regina worked her magic ensuring that every citizen in town was dragged into the hall whether they wanted to be there or not. Which meant it was the possible thieves that arrived last. Emma committed their faces to memory.

"As most of you are aware of now, there is a food shortage," Regina announced.

"That's because the town is one hundred percent self-efficient and there will soon be food as soon as the farmers get back to work."

"The winter harvests will have been ruined ages ago; time has started to move again which means the restart the Charmings are talking about will not be happening. You've been re-experiencing at least a period of two weeks from two thousand and eleven, it is now two thousand and sixteen, in November. There are a number of fast-growing vegetables we could try to plant to have by December but this will all have to be done indoors. The ground is too wet from the floods and constant rain from the last five years. You can't plant in that so late in the season."

"So, we're at the mercy of those who have stolen all the canned goods?" The grocer asked.

"No, it's come to my attention that I can't, not return to the position of mayor in this town if we are all to survive the Charmings," Regina said.

"How do we know you didn't have anything to do with us not again anyway?" David snapped.

"I didn't I left of my own free will and lived my best life, I came back for my own personal reasons, but it wasn't to be mayor again, I assure you that by taking on being mayor here, I am stretching myself thin as I do have a thriving business outside of Storybrooke. I don't need to be mayor, but I did create this town, and to see it in such disrepair is hard. When have I ever done anything less than perfect?" The crowd nodded.

"Mayor Mills has a point, even under the curse when did we ever starve like this, struggle like this in our daily existence in this world," the nanny shouted. "I'll tell you when, back in the Enchanted Forest under their rule, I was happy when the Evil Queen ruled us, I was fed, and I was clean. Not to mention paid for my services as a nanny and given proper time off to be with my family, and my children allowed to play with the children I was watching. Now they wait at home for me, hoping I bring food."

"We will pay you as soon as we fix the food situation," David told her.

"You won't, you owe me so much there's no way you'd ever amass that much money now that you are no longer mayor."

"We are your sovereign King and Queen," Snow told them.

"Not here you aren't, here we vote on who's the mayor," Granny told them. "All in favor of reinstating mayor Mills raise your hands." The entire room raised their hands, including the guilty-looking thieves in their cuffs. Everyone except the dwarves. Well two whose memory was still gone voted for her, they didn't know her as anything but a mayor who ran the town well if not a bitch.

"Good, now that, that is settled, you two may exit the stage, and no one in this town will be forced into the employment of another if they cannot pay them." The nanny looked relieved as she left them their children. She went to her own, who was with her mother.

"Now the plan for helping us survive while I figure out what went on with the town budget and getting deliveries back from the outside to get us to the next planting season, and start to account again for fifty percent of our food supply, is Marco will provide wood, and here in the town hall, we'll set up a temporary greenhouse. I have seeds from my gardening days leftover of spinach and turnips, if any farmers have some fast-growing plants, I ask that you donate it to the community greenhouse or any heating lamps. During this time, no animals will be killed, we need to focus on raising our stock. Except for tonight if each farmer donates a sheep, we should be able to feed the town for dinner at least." It was agreed upon the hall was thoroughly cleaned, lamps were set up for the heat, sandbags were set up to protect the building from any more floods until they were sure they were in the clear on that. Soon they had boxes of soil that were loosely compacted and draining well into buckets. They went back home for the moment while farmers prepared their sheep for the evening meal.

"Emma, have you actually tried to leave Storybrooke?" Regina asked her as they walked back home.

"No, Leroy said they got thrown back, I wasn't about to risk the bug," Emma told her.

"I'm not so sure that you, I, Cyann, Henry or Ajani are trapped. Maybe even Gemma." Emma looked surprised. "I mean it was hard to get through, but we got through none the less."

"Does that mean you want to just leave, because I am okay with that, I'll even raise Gemma, she deserves better than to be known as good Emma."

"That's true, but no you know I can't leave yet at least for good and neither can Henry," Regina said.

"Will I die if I cross the line?" Henry asked.

"No, but time will take hold of your heart," Regina told him. "Eventually our lives will be shortened, we need the magic of love to physically heal." He nodded.

"So, what do you suggest?" Emma asked.

"There are too many people without food at all except what they will get tonight, we leave town buy a truck and go to Costco in the nearest town.

"And the money?" Emma asked.

"We'll see about that now." She pointed to her own secretary with a wagon full of files waiting at her door. Soon they were all inside, the secretary explaining how most of the money had ended up in the Charmings personal account.

"Since everyone stopped paying taxes, long before the repeat, we've got maybe one hundred thousand dollars in the town budget left," She told Regina.

"Wow, all right, so that stays there then, um…let me check my Storybrooke bank, some people still pay me, rent." Regina had a decent stash, but rent hadn't been paid in months, and what was there would have to go towards house repair.

"Well fuck we're screwed," Emma muttered.

"No, I'll pay for it, nothing else will improve if there is no food," Regina told her. "Where's that nanny the Charmings had, I can pay her, tell her she can bring her children and mother in here if she watches Kallo and Gemma. I don't want to risk leaving Kallo and Gemma on the road." Emma nodded. She found the nanny who agreed to help if it meant food in the town.

"I'll stay here as well if you don't mind, I want to try to help you get this town back on track." Regina nodded to her old secretary and told her to move it all into the study.

"Did you find Marbo?" Kallo asked.

"Not yet, she didn't make herself known at the meeting, but let us handle the food crisis first, and then we'll handle Marbo, like I said this is your home right now, worry about nothing else." Kallo nodded. She played with Gemma who wasn't happy to be left with the nanny until she said she wasn't there to take her to the Charmings. They took Regina's car because it held more room and Gus could easily sit in the back. They stopped by Ruby and Granny who immediately agreed to look over things, Granny in Regina's place, and Ruby manning the Sheriff's station.

"All right here goes nothing," Regina said. She drove over the town line slowly and they pushed through the barrier, it was suffocating really, especially as her magic left her again, but she was right, they were on the other side, it couldn't keep them in.

"Gees that was suffocating," Emma said.

"I didn't feel anything," Henry said. Like Ajani, he passed through unnoticed, but Regina, Cyann, and Emma looked as if they had been deprived of air.

"Emma, I think you have magic," Regina said. Emma looked confused.

"What no, Good Emma does, not surprising she is the good one," Emma said.

"Well so do you," Regina said. "Ajani and Henry aren't bothered because they don't have magic. Cyann has magic." Emma looked shocked.

"I can't handle that right now," Emma said. Regina nodded. Regina put Costco into the GPS and they found themselves going nearly out of Maine. They stayed in a hotel for the night while Regina found a place where she could buy a large truck. Emma checked in with Granny and Ruby, the feast had gone well with not even the Charmings making trouble thankfully. Although they had noted their absence so ideally, they should get back as soon as possible. Particularly for Gemma's sake.

"We should get two trucks. We can put the Mercedes in one fill it to the brim for space it will take up, and then the rest of the truck." Regina nodded. The next day she simply overpaid for the pain to give up two large trucks and the trailer attached. He showed them how it all worked before Henry and Cyann drove with Emma. Regina secured the children's booster seats in the cab of the trucks. The man even helped them load the Mercedes. Costco was a little trickier, but Regina showed the manager she had the cash, they were more than happy to have workers load their trucks full of canned goods from the stock so that the floor store stayed fully stocked. Once the trucks were full Regina paid in cash in full at the register. Driving back to Storybrooke was a long way and Cyann didn't like sitting with Emma and Henry, and so stayed on the phone the entire time with her. Ajani wasn't pleased with that as his talking was interrupting her favorite songs on repeat

"Mommy I miss you," Cyann said on the phone. Clearly pouting.

"I'm right behind you my little prince, you don't have to miss me," Regina reassured him.

"Still," He huffed.

"Just another hour and we'll be back home, and I can give you all the hugs and kisses you want all right?"

"Mommy, Ms. Emma I gotta pee-pee," He told them. Emma began to signal that she was pulling over and Regina followed. Regina hung up and got Ajani and Gus out of the cab. Cyann hopped out and ran to her. He hugged her tightly.

"I thought you had to pee," Regina told him. He shook his head.

"I just wanted you, mommy," Cyann told him. Regina sighed.

"Cyann Theodore Henry Mills, what do I tell you about lying?" Regina asked.

"That it's bad and unbecoming of a prince," Cyann pouted.

"That's right and it breaks the trust of the people we love the most," Regina told him. "Now you go try to pee none the less, and get back into the car, as punishment no more staying on the phone the entire time." He pouted. "I will call you in an hour for twenty minutes and then off again, that's your punishment. I know you want me, but I told you we really need to get this food back to the people of Storybrooke, and if you do anything else to deliberately prevent us from getting them the food, I will ground you understand?" Cyann nodded. "You have to be patient, mommy is sorry there isn't enough room for both you and Gus, but Gus has to stay by Ajani's side especially when mommy needs to concentrate more on the road in such a big car." Cyann now looked properly ashamed. Gus barked and whined as he indicated Ajani. Regina went to her bag and gave her some medication which she fought against.

"Ajani Teresa Isabella, stop right now, you need to take your medication," Regina told her firmly. Ajani cried but took it.

"Is she going to be okay?" Emma asked.

"She's going to have a seizure; you all take a break while I watch if it's the next few minutes or maybe it's in a few hours." Henry and Cyann were frowning at her. She'd hardly given Henry any attention at all, Regina was still wary of him. And Cyann wanted her attention period. "Cyann go pee behind the tree there." Cyann did as he was told, he did manage to go as well as Henry.

"God, sometimes I just wanna be a guy," Emma sighed. She had to pee, but she didn't fancy squatting in the grass and accidentally pissing her pants so she was going to hold it to Storybrooke for as long as she could manage.

"That's what you'd do if you were a guy pee on a tree?" Regina asked.

"Yep and a wall or just wherever," Emma told her. "Why what would you do?"

"What else is there to do with a penis, Ms. Swan, and here we go." Ajani started to convulse in her arms, but thanks to the medication they were only for two minutes as she lay her on the seat of the truck and kept her from hurting herself or swallowing her tongue. Emma was behind her concerned until Regina assured her, she was just sleeping. They got the boys back in the truck after Regina did give Cyann lots of hugs and kisses to tie him over the last few hours of the drive. Henry snuck in on the hug as well, but they both felt the awkwardness and the distance.

True to her word Regina called Cyann after an hour, gave him twenty minutes of her time before he had to hang up again to his displeasure. The last bit of the drive was uneventful to their relief and crossing the town line was horrifying really, with Cyann needing a few minutes to adjust in Regina's arms. Soon they pulled up at the grocery store where they unloaded the food. Ruby had already chosen guards, and they were able to distribute food accordingly for no money until such times as steady work was resumed for most of the population. The Charmings were furious as they had been shouting all day that Regina had simply lured them into a false sense of security and abandoned them. Now they were screaming she stole from the town until Emma let them know that there was no money to take from the town as her parents had most of what was left. They were chased back to their loft which was falling apart.

* * *

Leave a Review


End file.
